


Delineate

by cianalikesbeans



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Harems, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianalikesbeans/pseuds/cianalikesbeans
Summary: "I never thought of how important imagination could be...""Well now you know, it's the only thing what will save us all."What if imagination and daydreaming was the only way to save everyone?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Gon Freecs/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Bafflement

"You're doing it again." I heard a voice call, dragging me out of my daydream. I did it again, I thought the world I created in my head was in reality. I had finished a class, did my homework, only to find out I did all that in my head.

I sighed and turned to my seat partner who was looking at me irritably, I looked around the classroom and realized everyone was staring at me.

Yep, another humiliating moment. "I'm sorry." I whisper, rubbing my eyes as I scribble more notes from the board. The teacher soon went back to yapping as if nothing had happened. Good, please stay that way.

Honestly, I'm quite annoyed at myself. Having the ability to have such strong strong imagination that it's as if the things I'm imagining was actual happening use to be such a cool ability. 

I used to be able to pretend I had super powers, I could pretend I had enough courage to stand up the bullied, I could pretend I rode a dragon, but all that went to hell as I grew up.

Slowly, I found myself slipping into daydreams without me knowing, I believe it's called maladaptive daydreaming. Maladaptive daydreaming added with vivid imagination was not a good mix. It got hard to know the difference between my daydreams and reality.

Not many know of my condition, they simply believe I'm a dreamy girl who could care less about reality. I mean in this generation, who wouldn't be? Nevertheless, I prefer they don't find out. I'd be labeled as an even more a freak.

Almost everyone in my class likes anime, and personally, I don't see how and why they are so engrossed with these 2d characters. In my opinion, books are way better, and it's food for your brain as well.

Even if many of my classmates dream as well, it isn't as bad as me, leading to me being that one weird kid in class.

I did it again, didn't I? I bite the side of my mouth as a quickly looked back at the teacher, luckily not getting caught.

Why was I even narrating? I'm not some protagonist in a book who must explain her life... Oh well, it must be because of this stupid condition, yet again.

Class soon ended, signalling the end of the day, everyone began chattering as they began putting back their things, ignoring my existence. As always.

I pop a mint into my mouth, the spiciness of mints somehow help prevent myself from slipping into another daydream. I guess I forgot to do so before History class, leading to that shameful incident.

I exit the room last and pushed myself through the crowds of loud students, a quickly got my things from my locker and headed out. Goodbye hell.

As I walked through the crowded streets, I clutched my backpack close to my chest, longing to reach my destination, I just so badly wanted to get to the library and indulge myself in another adventure. Another place.

The only daydream I'm still alright with.

But I pushed those desires aside, knowing well enough that they'd simply lead to another daydream. j soon found an opening in between the crowd and eagerly walked over. Well, that is, before someone harshly collided with me, causing both of us to crash onto the ground.

We luckily didn't get trampled on, but the fall sure did hurt considering my backpack contained many thick hardcover books... And they all fell on me.

"Killua! I told you you shouldn't ruin in crowded places." I heard a high pitched voice say, I immediately looked up and saw a green haired boy.

He had spiky greenish- black hair that definitely defied physics. His eyes however, were a different story. They were bigger than my future.

"Tch, I wasn't even running." I turned to the person I bumped into, he had white hair that went everywhere. Defying physics as well. What is up with these people...?

The green haired boy shook his head in a disappointment and held a hand out to me, "I'm sorry about that, my friend and I wanted to get out of the crowd as quickly as possible. I hope you didn't get hurt." He says with a smile.

I looked at him then his hand, then to the boy who bumped into me who still had a sour face on.

"It's alright... I guess." I mutter, accepting the outstretched hand. Geez, now that I think about it, these two look like some anime character or a character from those mangas my classmates read.

The green haired boy immediately knelt down and collected my backpack, handing it back to me.

He opened his mouth to say something when a loud, "Oy idiots! Hurry up!" Came, I turned around to see a blonde with red eyes whose hair ALSO defied physics....

I'm confused. Why do these people have very unrealistic appearances? Am I daydreaming again?

"Okay!" The green haired boy nodded, "Again, were sorry about that, we have to go, hope you have a good day!" He flashed another smile before running towards the angered blonde.

The white haired boy got up and shoved past me, following behind.

I turned around trying to process what exactly just happened, maybe I was daydreaming again. I reached over to my shoulder and pinched myself, I bit my tongue as well to the point it nearly bled, but no, I couldn't snap out of this daydream.

Was I even daydreaming?

"Honestly, your situation right now is as weird as it is." I mutter to myself and proceeded to walk, "Pretend nothing happened. Those stupid classmates were probably just rubbing off on you."

I soon reached the library and still haven't figured out what happened. I still couldn't snap out of this daydream if I even was in one.

I threw my books on the table and sighed, you know what, fine.

I'll shrug it off.

Nothing happened at all.


	2. Daydreamer

Uraraka's POV

"Ow! If you were going to abduct me, at least do it gently!" I wince as Bakugo roughly rips off the tape that they placed over the pretty girl's mouth. I tried convincing them that we wouldn't have to result to such rash actions like this, but I guess they got tired of looking for alternatives when the girl turned down every attempt.

"You were being so damn difficult." Bakugo scoffs, "We aint wasting time on some difficult lady like you!"

"But we did go through all that trouble to kidnap her–"

"Shut up, Deku!"

I sigh and walked over to the girl and began untying her bounds, "Sorry about that... My friends were getting really impatient. Did they do anything else to cause you discomfort?"

"Well, that stupid albino over there kept threatening to have my head if I don't stop squirming." I look over at Killua who was just glaring at the girl.

"I'm sorry, I tried! They wouldn't listen." Izuku apologizes profusely as if their rude actions.

"It's okay, Deku, it's not your fault." I smile at turn to the girl, "Sorry for the bad first impression. The other nicer, and kinder people refused to be the ones to kidnap you for it did not show acts of chivalry, Deku here did try his best to make sure Bakugo and Killua didn't treat you as rough as they usually do.."

"Well, he obviously failed." The girl scoffed and brushed dirt from her clothes. Snappy and cold I see... hopefully her personality underneath is much more pleasant.

"Anyways, what's your name?" I ask with a kind smile on my face.

"You kidnap me and expect me to treat you in a friendly manner?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Look, just cooperate, none of us wanted this either." Killua growled. Wonder what's gotten him more snappy than usual. 

"My name is something you won't know for now." The girl sighed, she walked over to the wall and leaned on it, "Now explain all this." 

For someone who had just been kidnapped, I am surprised at how calm she is right now. She's quite confident as well as well with an "I don't care attitude".

"First of all, you have to know that what we're about to tell you is quite crazy." I start.

"My life is already crazy, I can't even differentiate between reality and what's not real."

"Another one of those entitled fangirls that pretend to have that special ability." Bakugo scoffs, "Good luck dealing with her." He says, exiting the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I don't know what that hothead was talking about, but I'm being dead serious." The girl says, "I have this problem called maladaptive daydreaming, I really struggle to differentiate between reality and my daydreams." 

That explains why she's quite calm in this situation, she must think she's in a daydream and thinks it'll end soon.

"Tell me, do you believe you're in a daydream right at this very moment?" I ask, stepping closer to her.

Killua opened his mouth to say something, but Deku sent him a glare which definitely shut him up. The cinnamon rolls rarely get mad, and when they're mad, all things get dead serious.

"I don't think I'm in daydream, I AM in a daydream, you people look like the living replica of an anime character that spawned in this worthless place called reality, and I'm pretty sure your graphics don't fit with mine." She says bluntly.

I don't know if that's a good thing, but she has a point.

"That's because we are a...anime characters." Deku says, speaking up, "We'd still be in the dimensions we belong in if it were not for a few problems we are facing at this very moment." He continues. I'll leave the explaining to him, Deku does it best.

"It doesn't matter if you think you're still in a daydream, we just need your help."

"And how exactly, can a girl like me assist you in whatever situation you got yourselves into?"

"You're a Daydreamer." Killua scoffed, "Sadly, we need you to help fix the mess that another Daydreamer started in our worlds."

"You don't know how powerful you can be in our worlds." I say, "You're basically a god! You can make anything happen!" 

It's quite risky to straight up tell her what she can be capable of, but we just had to get this done, our worlds were getting ripped apart slowly.

We looked at her facial expressions, waiting for any reaction, any strong emotion.

"Great." But that was all she said, "And what proof do you have that I do, indeed, have these crazy abilities you tell me about?"

"You'll be able to test your abilities out soon, but for now, we need your permission to take you with us to other worlds, we don't want to have to abduct you." Deku says, "So please."

The girl shrugged, "Fine."

Well, that was easier than it appeared to be.

"I'm snapping out of this daydream soon anyway."

"Idiot." Killua mutters, "Let's just going, we've explained enough to her, I don't want to keep Gon waiting."

I nod and turn to the girl, "Let's?"

The girl shrugged and just followed behind.

Deku and I share a glance, "She's just going with the flow..." I scratch my head, "I can't tell if that's a good thing."

"She'll find out the truth soon, all we can do now is hope she treats this seriously." Deku smiled, the optimism, I can feel it. Deku always knows how to cheer me up.

______

(Y/n)'s POV

"(Y/n)~san!" My eyes widen as I spot the same spiky green haired boy run to us, he had the brightest smile on his face, but what surprised me more was how he knew my name.

So much for keeping my identity a mystery... 

"How do you know my name...?" I trail off, was he stalking me in some way?

"I found one of the library books you borrowed, it had your name on it!" The boy says, "But since I know your name, I'm Gon!" He grinned.

"He's Killua." He motions for the white haired boy.

"Uraraka~san." Then for the brown haired girl, "You can call me Ochako, if you want." She smiled.

"Bakugo~san." The hothead blonde, "But Midoriya~san calls him Kacchan." The blonde just scoffed and said nothing. For my safety, I won't take my chances on calling him Kacchan.

"And I'm Izuku Midoriya, you can call me Deku if you'd like." The other green haired boy waved, he by far is one of the only mannered ones here.

"Our two other friends, Todoroki~san and Kurapika~san aren't here right now, but you'll meet them soon."

I nod in response.

"Why did you expose all of us just like that?" Killua questions, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Because (Y/n)~chan was being nice." Gon replied.

"She hasn't been acting nice since we've met her." Killua scoffed, that brat–

"But she agreed to help us put our worlds back together, didn't she? She's doing it despite not knowing us!" Gon argued, "I think that's something only a nice person would do."

"We'll know how nice she truly is soon." Deku smiled, "I'm sure she's nicer deep inside."

"The amount of times 'nice' is repeated is disgusting." Bakugo rolled his eyes, "I aint participating in some stupid conversation as this, let's just go now."

Uraraka nodded, "Todoroki~kun and Kurapika~san are waiting for us at the train station, they knew this mission would be a success and booked us a trip. Ready to see proof of your power, (Y/n)?"

"Yeah... sure I guess."

Why did I agree to this again?


	3. Portal

(Y/n)'s POV

The air was heavy. So heavy that I could almost imagine hot and cold boy here right next to me could summon an iceberg and pierce through the silence.

I was informed of the things they called 'quirks' and 'nen' in their worlds. They were intriguing, yet terrifying. 

Everyone except for the white haired boy and spiky green haired boy came from one world and had a quirk. Apparently quirks were like superpowers with crazy side effects and limitations.

Nen however, was your life energy shrouded or formed into different areas of your body depending on its purpose. That one sounded the most complicated to me, they've tried explaining but I've only caught on to the simplistic details.

"So... logically speaking... you all have the ability to end me right here and now if you please?" I ask out loud, ending the silence which no one dared break.

"Isn't that the case if anyone were basically abducted?" Kurapika chuckled. He was that dude that looked like a girl at first glance, he also acted like the team mom. I just met him and I already know.

"Eh? But we didn't abduct (Y/n)~san!" Gon beams, he really is one happy-go-lucky kid, "She gave us permission to bring her along!"

"I did, didn't I?" I manage to crack a small smile. I'll have to admit, his really adorable. Too adorable and positive not to give in to his optimism.

Nobody else spoke after that short conversation, not even the loud mouthed ones. 

There is one thing I'm very concerned about. How are the people around us actually not caring that a bunch of anime characters are on the train? It's almost as if I'm the only one that can see them....

Oh.

I am the only one who can see them.

_______

Soon, we arrive at our destination. If all these crazy things weren't already happening, I'd question the one, single door we stood in front of.

"First of all, this looks really stupid. How are people not questioning a random French door placed in the middle of nowhere?" I say, circling the door, "Second, what security measures does this even have?"

"I believe she's assuming anyone can just go in." Todoroki, the hot and cold guy says, "I'll leave the explaining to you, Midoriya." He says before opening the door.

Right there before my very eyes, he walks through the door. Instead of coming out of the other side, he disappears!

"Alright, good luck filling in this idiot with new information." Killua says before going through as well. Geez, this dude has a thing with calling people, specifically me, idiot.

They all slip away into the weird door dimension, leaving broccoli to explain all this chaos, alone.

I, however, am a very patient person. So despite all the snarky comments a few specific salty people left behind, I wasn't very aggravated.

"Well?" I turn to Izuku who looks a little nervous to begin explaining. He seemed at lost for words for a few moments.

"Well... Only people from the other dimensions, meaning us, can go activate the portal." Izuku says, touching the doornob and emitting some weird, purplish sparks.

Then he whips the door open, revealing a portal indeed. I turn and look behind the door, and it was just see through! Like the portal did not even exist.

"What sorcery is this?" I narrow my eyes at the suspicious looking door.

"It's magic." Izuku answered with a wonky smile, "The wise people from our worlds found a way to create a portal only we can activate, and here it is!"

"So do I just... Step in there and entrust my life to you all?"

"Probably, you still think you're daydreaming right?" Izuku tilts his head to the side, "This should not be a problem if it was a daydream right?"

I sigh, he's using my own words against me how excellent.

"I suppose you are right." I mutter, I fully face the portal and pursed my lips. I could die immediately if I was not careful.

Slowly I am starting to believe this isn't a daydream, but a nightmare come to life.

"If I die, I will haunt you people for the rest of your lives." I say bluntly, turning to Izuku, "You will be held responsible for my death."

Izuku took a step back, terrified from my threat. He just nodded furiously. I swear, this guy gets flustered way too easily.

"I promise! You won't die! You'll just feel a little weird but that's it!" Izuku exclaimed in extreme panic.

I stifled a laugh at how scared he got. It was kinda amusing how easily flustered he got. 

I nod and turn to the portal, I took a few steps back, then ran in.

_____

I awoke to the same stupid blue eyes that belonged to a certain albino that I'm sure hated me.

He stared down at me all innocently, but the moment he realized I had awoken, a scowl took over his face and he looked away.

"Get up, were in the middle of a fight."

"I just had to see you right after I possibly jumped to my death." I groaned, sitting up to examine my surroundings.

I was underneath some debree with Killua, and by the way the ground rumbled and some crashing was to be heard, I was sure a fight was partaking out in the open.

"How and why?" I questioned, trying to peek out only to nearly be hit by a large rock.

"We were ambushed the moment we came in." Killua huffed, rubbing his cheek, "They entrusted you to my care while they dealt with this guy."

"Who's he?"

"The other daydreamer that messed us up. He's honestly not that powerful, he just has a powerful imagination." Killua shrugged.

I nod and try sneak another peek, but for some reason everything was being thrown in my direction. 

"So... Are we just gonna wait under here while everything's is literally being wrecked?"

"Everything in this world is already a wreck." Killua sighed, getting up, "You ask way too many questions, idiot."

Okay, this guy is already pissing me off. What have I ever done that displayed the traits of an idiot?

"Well, I apologize for inquiring about our current situation. It's not like you guys suck at explaining or anything and basically abducted me." I grumble, looking away.

To be fair, he wasn't that bad. Yet.

Killua stared at something from afar for a few seconds before turning to me, "One of them spotted us, we gotta run."

Hold up, one of them? There's more? Did I walk in on World War III or something? 

Killua bends down and pats his shoulder, "Get on."

"I'm sorry what?" I deadpan, "You want me to ride your back? Do you understand what that means?"

"I don't care about stupid stereotyping amongst you uncultured people." Killua says, "Get on or you'll die."

"Why? Are you like fast or something?"

"Just get on, idiot!"

A duck as a piece of concrete was thrown my way. Reluctantly, I got on. 

Killua's body soon erupted into vibrant blue electricity volt thingies. How were we not getting electrecuted? That, we won't know.

He soon takes off, running like the actual wind. This guy can challenge The Flash, I guarantee.

Then we get stopped by some mummy looking guy. He looked dead inside though. Me too, my friend, me too.

Killua says nothing and just has a glaring contest with the guy. They soon began encircling each other to my utter confusion.

"(Y/n)... Hold on, I might have to fight a little." He says, getting ready to kick this guy's butt.

"Can't you put me down?"

"You're defenseless, I can't do that."

"Well excuse me— actually never kind, you're right." I nod and hold on tight.

I still don't know what Killua is capable of, but I'm sure he has enough skill that I won't die.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, (Y/n) needs to lighten up more, don't chu think?


	4. Godspeed

(Y/n)'s POV

Are they even human? 

I blink my eyes several times to make sure my eyes are functioning well, but it all stays the same. Both Killua and whatever creature we- he was fighting were faster than my eyes could tell.

Lightning particles emitted around his body as well as his hair standing in a lightning kind of way.

I could feel the wind slapping against my skin as he ran around, jumping high distances. Is he even human?

If I were to judge by what I see, I'd say they were merely running around each other. But judging by the wounds that magically appear on their bodies, they were clearly throwing a hit every time they advanced.

To be brutally honest, I felt incredibly useless. All I was simply doing was riding on Killua's back as he tried to fight this ugly monster that didn't even have an appearance. It was just some pitch-black liquid that somehow could slither around like slime. Ew.

I was clearly a burden, extra weight Killua would do much better without. I slowed him down and it was clear by how he gets tired so easily. 

"Killua, I'm jumping off," I say, catching him off guard. He narrowly dodges a hit, getting away with a simple scratch, "Sorry." I mutter.

A burden.

"Wh- (Y/n)!" Killua exclaimed with wide eyes, I soon realize what he meant when the creature stopped chasing him and went after me.

This is proof I can be very ignorant.

I scurry away as fast as I can, ducking behind debris to which the creature easily destroyed. 

I saw Killua rollover, recovering from the fall quickly as he rushed towards me. Adrenaline filled my whole body as I narrowly dodged each hit.

"Don't let it touch you!" I hear Killua yell, "It makes you hallucinate your darkest desires and eats you up whole!"

Wow okay. That's very reassuring to know. 

"Eat you up whole?" I questions, turning for a split second to look at his facial expression. He looked calm, but if you look deep at his eyes, you could tell he was panicking.

"Do I have to get into the details?" Killua huffs, picking up speed and taking me just in time before the weird creature smashed me into pieces.

"You're even dumber than Gon." Killua sighed, running up behind the creature and slamming his foot down on its head, "Yet you have more power than him. I don't approve of this imbalance in power and wit."

"Yet here you are." I smirk, crossing my arms, "Saving my weak self from certain death." 

I felt my hair wave gently in the air as we landed on the ground smoothly, the creature collapsing behind us as we faced away like that of a scene from a movie. It felt quite cool to have defeated a creature if I were to be honest, even if I wasn't exactly the one that defeated it.

"I could care less if you died," Killua grumbled, walking away from the creature's lifeless corpse, "but somehow we actually need you so I can't just let you die." He scoffs irritably. God, this guy is so fun to piss off.

He reminds me of a tsundere... is that what those types of people are called? Eh, it doesn't matter.

As we walked away from the very much wrecked landscape, I felt fear run down my spine. I attempted to look back due to my assumption that I felt that way because of the creature, but Killua interrupted me.

"Don't even bother. The nightmare isn't dead, no one knows how to kill one." He says, keeping his eyes straight ahead, "Nightmares feed on its victims' fear, so don't make us have an even harder time staying alive."

"Nightmare? What kind of name is that?" I scoffed, my train of thought immediately shifting away from the fear I felt, "I've seen way better names to made-up creatures than that."

"Nobody cares how cool the name of a stupid creature that can't be killed sounds." Killua rolled his eyes, glancing at me with his eyes. They were truly a mesmerizing shade of blue.

I open my mouth to further debate when a spot a familiar figure from afar. The same bubbly girl from earlier; Ochako. She looked battered up, which wasn't surprising due to the fact she most likely just came back from a fight. She waved frantically at us, a relieved smile on her face.

"Good! You two made it out alive!" She beams, "Quick, we need to get to the save zone without being spotted!"

Uh, hello? A nightmare was just a few meters behind us, I'm pretty sure we were already spotted.

Killua nodded and began running, the same lightning particles he had earlier appearing as he ran at top speed, making me yet again question the logic of anime characters.

Nevertheless, we did reach our destination. Killua, for the first time in a long time, dropped me. 

I glanced around me to take in what a pathetic safe place they had. It was simply a rickety old cottage that looked as if it'd collapse any moment. Not to mention it was miniature. How do they keep all of them in this place?

"Don't underestimate this house," Killua smirked, walking into the house casually, revealing a small snippet of what was inside. Pitch black. How am I supposed to know I'm not about to be abducted again?

"Don't worry (Y/n), no one's going to kill you the moment you step inside." I hear Ochako chuckle, coming up from behind me and follows after Killua. 

Alright then... If it's not going to kill me... I stare at the pitch darkness that awaited me behind the door and second-guessed myself.

Why am I even scared? Wasn't I supposed to have incredible power in this universe? 

I look away from the cottage and observe my surroundings. Grass and trees. Maybe I can attempt to conjure something from thin air?

I walk away from the cottage, screw them, there is no way I'm going to go inside a pitch dark room without any precautions.

I stand a reasonable distance away from the cottage and stare at my shoes. I just have to think of what I want to happen, right?

I scratch my head as I try to think of something I could do easily. I have absolutely no idea why my mind was so blank at this very moment.

"I'm starving, I'll conjure a sandwich." I shrug and close my eyes and think. I thought of the most delicious sandwich I could think of!

Two pieces of white bread, perfectly cooked ham, fresh lettuce, melted cheese dripping on the sides, grilled onions, fresh tomato slices, and a special sauce that I have no idea what is made off (all she knew was that it'd taste amazing).

I imagine it clearly on a porcelain plate and added a glass of iced tea on the side. As soon as I was sure I had pictured it so vividly, I open my eyes to see nothing.

"All that talk about me having insane power was fake." I huff, genuinely disappointed.

I settle myself on the grass and try harder to the point I was clenching my eyelids closed very tight. I made sure I pictured every detail of the sandwich vividly, every crumb was pictured to perfection.

I open my eyes... nothing.

"This is all a stupid dream, isn't it?" I grumbled, crossing my arms childishly, getting quite irritated.

I thought I was powerful! That's why they brought me here, right?

"Wrong. That's not how you do it, believe it or not." I felt a hand pat me on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I've been spelling debris wrong this entire time. Oh well.


	5. Power

(Y/n)'s POV

"Pardon?" I look up, my (e/c) eyes meeting with the stranger's dark blue ones. Right behind me stood a boy about my age, he had dark blue eyes that could easily be mistaken for brown. He had dark brown hair that seeped down further down his neck as if he hadn't had time to get a hair cut. His eyes were empty, devoid of any emotions despite the smile on his face.

"You're a daydreamer, aren't you?" The boy asks. I was silent for a split second, debating whether it was safe to reveal my identity that quick. Who cares anyway? My life, my decisions.

I nodded.

"I see." The boy nodded, "I am too. " He smiled. I stood up, brushing his arm off my head, taking a few steps back. Could he be the daydreamer that went crazy the others have been telling me about? If that's the case... then I am actually in trouble. He knows how to control his power, I cant.

The boy noticed my cautious behavior and chuckled. "Don't worry, you're innocent. I won't do anything to you." He says with the most reassuring smile on his face. I would've loosened up a bit if it weren't for his empty eyes that proved he had his intentions.

"You can't guarantee that." I deadpan, "Even if you have more power than me, any boy would literally die when kicked in the balls." I threaten, glowering at him with my most threatening expression.

The boy starts laughing which clearly ticks me off. This guy really thinks he's so entitled and doesn't feel the need to heed my threat. I feel extreme temptation not to show any mercy and just kick him so hard that he can no longer recover.

The boy finally stops laughing. He was still wheezing, leaning on his knees for support. How immature.

"I'm sorry," He chuckles, still recovering from his laughing fit, "You just looked so cute trying to act threatening! I mean, don't take offense to this, but you looked like an angry kitten!" 

Sure, I definitely wouldn't take offense to that. The gut of this guy.

I clench my hands angrily, trying not to let it show too much. Showing weakness to the enemy is not a very wise decision.

"Would you like a demonstration of how hard I can kick?" I glare.

"Okay! Okay! I'm actually sorry." The boy says, composing himself back to a natural stance. He walks towards me to which I surprisingly don't back away from.

"All I really want is to teach you how to use your power." He smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm quite interested in what you decide to do with it."

"Fine," I huff, brushing his arm off my shoulder and taking a step back, "well? What are you waiting for?" I raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

The boy sighs and finally steps back, giving me the personal space I yearned for. He looked quite down, I guess he was only playing around.

"I would've liked it more if we could be well acquainted first, but I guess we can move to all the technical stuff right now." The boy rolled his eyes, he turns his back on me and looks towards the cottage.

"Did they tell you that you could do anything in this world as long as you could think it?" 

I tilt my head to the side. What is he attempting to imply? I find no holes in the explanation that vivid daydreamers can make anything happen in this nonexistent world. 

"Yes. Are you saying, that, is in fact, not true?"

The boy turns and looks at me lightheartedly, "Well, it is. But it isn't easy as you think it is." 

What?

"You can't just make something happen. The thing you wish to come to life must be a need or at least something you truly believe is a need." So, basically... A powerful tool that relies on the heart's true intentions.

He must be a truly twisted person if he was able to create the Nightmares.

"I see..." I nod, "A sense of urgency is needed, I guess?"

"Sort of." He shrugged, he takes a peek behind me and sighs, "Oh look, it's one of those superheroes again."

I didn't even have enough time to turn around before I was scooped up, carried bridal style in the arms of a certain broccoli boy. 

Izuku jumped a great length, bringing us to a branch on a tree nearby. These people are not human. He jumped so high we could easily climb a tree just by his abnormal skills of mobility.

"Are you okay, (Y/n)?" He asks in pure concern, "Did he do anything to you?" 

I look at the boy below, he had a smirk on his face. I know he's gonna do something.

"Well, (Y/n)... Why don't we test this power of yours?" He sneered, "How about a spar, Midoriya?"

I immediately notice Izuku's face go pale, he puts me down gently and holds a hand out in front of me. "Get ready to run when I tell you to," He mutters.

How the hell do I run when I'm literally perched on a tree branch?

I was about to say something about my current dilemma when the boy appears right above us, he sat on a high branch and lay his head on his hands, looking down at us. "Don't tell me you're scared of someone who has absolutely no experience in close combat." He says teasingly.

Izuku sweatdrops, still taking in deep breaths. Judging by how dirty he is at the moment, I suspect he just came from another fight and was still pretty tired.

"No, not really," Izuku narrows his eyes, "You're just known for cheating your way towards a win."

A get up, careful not to knock myself off the tree, I made sure I was ready to jump off when needed.

The boy sighed and sent something whirling at Izuku. It was too fast I couldn't even see. The next thing we knew, Izuku was on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. I wince on his behalf, I'm very sure that hurt a ton.

I feel useless, I can't do anything. This is the second time today that I had to be protected.

The sky turns dark as lightning is sent down at Izuku, nightmares come out from the ground and start attacking him as well. Because he was immobilized, Izuku couldn't do anything but take in the damage.

How twisted are this guy's morals?

"So (Y/n)," I turn around and punch him in the face, not even letting him speak. What I did was probably a death wish, but I did notice something; the moment the guy was caught off guard and was bent in pain, the attacks faltered like a faulty lightbulb.

As long as the guy can focus on his attacks, he's no powerful than any other human being.

I raise my leg high and kicked him as hard as I could, even though it didn't hit him in the spot I always threatened to kick, it did send him flying off the tree.

The branch I was on wasn't very far from the ground, but I could fracture my legs if I wasn't cautious.

I bite my lip and jump down, landing on my feet but still feeling the impact. The fall definitely hurt, but I couldn't afford to lose any more time.

I ran towards the boy but he suddenly appeared behind me, his hand wrapped around my neck. I see how it is now.

"You wanna know how I turned into this?" I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he forced me to turn and look at Izuku.

Broccoli boy managed to get on his feet and was now fighting several nightmares on his own.

I grit my teeth as I gasp for air. I really wish I could kill this dude. I hate the dominance he was showing over me.

"These "heroes"... I come to their world, excited to make friends with my favorite characters... yet they looked at me as a threat because of my power and attempted to kill me." The boy whispers, "They're just using you, (Y/n)... They don't actually care about you... They don't approve of us daydreamers." 

I close my eyes, barely even able to process what he was saying. His grip gets tighter, till I heard it.

"Midoriya!" 

Ice formed around us and Izuku. I could feel the soft breeze changing from just the right temperature to freezing cold. Even so, this caused the boy to drop me.

But he didn't look like he was going to run away.


	6. Useless

(Y/n)'s POV

"It's not your fault, (Y/n)... You've never tried it before so you would not have known." 

It's so annoying... Just very annoying... Why does she insist there was nothing I could do when I could've clearly helped to lessen, or even avoid the calamities I caused? Is she implying I'm weak? People like this annoy me... They try to be nice and reassure you that your mistake wasn't a mistake, but all that does is add coal to the fire.

I take it... I wasn't able to do anything at all. During that fight where Izuku was literally being attacked... I could've done something. I wanted to do something! But I didn't.

Sure, the others made it in time... But in the end, I accomplished nothing. I wasn't able to test out my power, and I only caused trouble to those who only wanted me to be safe.

"Uraraka~san," I start, looking up at her from my long period of silence. She and I were currently in what they'd say was the training grounds, she was trying to convince me to keep trying and I'll succeed... But that stuff only happens in fantasy. "I don't want to do this... I can't do it, I want to go home." 

Reality and fantasy can't be mixed together. They'll never fit together nor blend well. They'll collide and cause chaos.

"(Y/n)-" She starts, but I cut her off by storming off. I felt a tiny bit of guilt for snapping at her like that, but I really was pissed, and my emotions began to control my actions.

I was always the type to give up easily... Pathetic, I know. It's no wonder I have no friends. I had my imagination anyways, it was always there to cheer me up. Except this case...

I stomp over to the terrain battlegrounds; no one seemed to be training at the moment, so I just sat there in the middle of a rocky terrain, contemplating my life decisions.

"What am I even doing here?" I mutter to myself, curling up into the tight ball as I was exposed to the sun. I debate whether I was even daydreaming or not. Even if I was daydreaming, I should've snapped out of it a long time ago.

I hated not being able to have unlimited powers like I always did when daydreaming, maybe I was in reality?

"(Y-Y/n)~San!" The meek voice of a certain broccoli boy I know calls out, I straighten up, changing my posture to a confident one, and face the green haired aspiring hero.

His face was all red and he seemed to be sweating buckets, he was all bandaged up in the crucial parts of his body. But other than that, the scratches and the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

"You're all better already?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. Maybe him having the advantage of getting healed properly gives him the guys to just jump into any dangerous situation.

"Uh huh!" Izuku nods furiously, "I-I.... About earlier... I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop the other daydreamer! If you feel bad because you couldn't do anything, don't be!" He says aggressively, his face turning even redder as he shut his eyes, probably expecting me to yell at him.

I blink at the broccoli boy, sighing at how easy he probably was to push around. "It's not your fault... But it may be mine." I mutter, turning back around to wallow in my depressing thoughts.

I felt Izuku take a seat next to me, staring out in the same direction I did. My body jerks when I felt his hand gently rub my back in a form of comfort.

"Don't blame yourself, (Y/n)... There are times when we all feel difficult." Izuku sighed, "I wasn't born with a quirk... I was one of those few cases where the child remained quirkless... I was bullied and called useless for the longest time."

I felt like I was listening to the woes of a book character. Well... He was an anime character, so I guess there isn't really a difference.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow, turning to him. I didn't realize how close our faces kind of were, except I was shorter so it felt like a little sister looking up to her little brother. "Then how are you no longer quirkless?"

"Someone helped me." Izuku smiled, that smile that seemed to radiate angel energy. Too bright, it was way too bright. I slightly flinched and kind of backed away.

"Who?"

"A mentor! All Might." Izuku continued, "He gave me hope to my hopeless dream! I've always wanted to be a hero, but it seemed to be a lost cause since I was quirkless... Then he came, he changed my life."

I could almost feel myself smiling, his eyes shined so bright as he reminisced of the kind hearted man that gave him hope for his dream. 

Reality could never.

"I wish someone was there to give me hope." My eyes widen when I realize I spike it out loud. Honestly, I have no idea what was happening... Ever since I got here, I've become more vocal.

"Maybe I can?" Izuku pats my shoulder, making me turn back to him, "I'll support you, (Y/n)~San! I know you can do it! Whatever you're trying to achieve is never out of reach."

I felt my eyes water a bit, I swear his smile was too bright. I immediately look away and wipe my eyes. 

"Eh? I'm sorry (Y/n)~san! Did I hurt you?" He asks with genuine concern, he reddened in embarrassment as well, he's confidence from a while so abruptly disappearing like a rabbit in a hat.

I let out a small smile, chuckling faintly at how cute he was being. This boy could make anyone feel all soft and melty and that's a fact. I did feel a lot better, the small talk perhaps restored my hope.

"No... Not really."


	7. Chance

Izuku's POV

"I can't do it." (Y/n)~san hit the ground in frustration. She was breathing heavily, I imagine trying to use your abilities as a daydreamer is draining; after all, you did have to focus on your desired outcome.

"For someone who has problems accidentally slipping into daydreams, I sure do suck at this thing." (Y/n)~San muttered to herself in a scolding tone.

I walked towards her and bent to her level, "It's okay (Y/n)~san! This power you have is unknown and rare, so it's perfectly fine if you aren't able to use it the first time!"

(Y/n)~san looks at me with an unreadable expression, but I could tell she was more worked up than she was before. Ever since we met her, she seemed like the calm and collected type who could care less about anything, but I guess feeling useless can force out all sorts of reactions.

"If only there was someone to teach me how to control my power just like you have All Might." She says quietly, some bitterness evident in her tone. I decide to not mention my experience with being quirkless, because it is true that our situations are different.

I really want to help (Y/n)~san nevertheless... Despite coming in acting like she doesn't care, she's trying her best to actually help us! I respect her for that.

"I believe in you (Y/n)." I smile, "Please don't give up!"

(Y/n)~san nods and looks away, but I could already tell she's given up. She sat on the ground, slouched into a ball. I notice the sweat dripping down her temples and only realize how hot it actually was.

I guess it's because we were directly under the sun with no shade. Maybe that was adding to the feeling of frustration.

I got up and stood in an angle where I would be (Y/n)~san's personal human umbrella, blocking her from the sunlight. I'll do my best! I'll make sure (Y/n)~san doesn't give up until 

(Y/n)'s POV

"Do you want to go buy ice-cream, (Y/n)~san?"

Ice-cream... Really? Well, I don't blame him, I doubt there is anyone in this world who dislikes ice cream. Even so, I'd rather keep working to get this stupid power in control than lay around eating ice cream.

The offer was tempting, indeed, but know... I know my priorities. If I can't even do that one thing they brought me here for, I'm simply a waste of space.

"No thanks... I don't want to leave this place until I can get my broken self to start working." I answer bluntly, I was taking deep breaths. For some reason trying to use this daydreamer power felt like running a whole kilometer.

Izuku's face grew insanely red, I swear I even saw steam erupt from his ears. He started stuttering out inaudible words, probably because I kind of rejected him. I felt kind of bad.

"Ah- I didn't mean it that way." I crack a small smile as the boy continued his flustered state. This was honestly new, he seemed to be so confident in himself earlier, perhaps all the embarrassment only dawned on him now?

A certain bubbly voice interrupted, saving Izuku the trouble of having to try and clean up his flustered mess.

"(Y/n)! Izuku! I was stuck inside all day being forced to study, and you're out here having fun?" Gon pouts, running towards us as he waved his arms in the air.

"We technically weren't having any fun..." I mutter under my breath. I felt so unaccomplished. At least Gon learned something, all I learned was how useless I am.

"Studying isn't that bad, Freecss~San." Izuku chuckled, "It helps you to get a brighter future." Truth spoken from a motivated person.

"Eh, but in my world, you can be anyone without having an education," Gon replied, tilting his head to the side, "Besides, Katsuki is scary when he's mad. I don't get why you people have all this formalities stuff." He pouts.

"Well... You're in Japan, it's only natural." Izuku says, he turns to me. He seems to have fully recovered from the earlier incident, "Do you want to study with us too while you work out your powers, (Y/n)~san?"

"Easy for you to say... I'm practically broke and homeless right now." I sigh. I only spoke the truth, I realized what I'd just gotten myself into.

I'm in a new dimension. Around unfamiliar people. With unfamiliar intentions.

"Study with us (Y/n)! It's free anyways! They're forcing all of us to study." Gon whines, shaking me aggressively, "I can't readddd!"

I look at him and chuckle, "But I do. In fact, I do it for fun."

"Ehh? But why!! Learning Japanese is so harddd." He's definitely a ball of sunshine. He gave me the urge to protect him, but I guess he's the type to jump directly in danger's face.

"Yeah it is." I shrug, not even trying to lie about Japanese being easy to learn. If he underestimates learning a language, that will only make things worse.

"You're very honest, (Y/n)~San." Izuku sweatdrops, "but it's not like it's not true."

"But can you though? Please join me in leaning Japanese!" Gon asks eagerly, stopping his action of shaking me to death. He was looking at me with those big brown eyes. How is there no one on my dimension that's this adorable and convincing?

"F-Fine..." I'm not entirely sure why I just stuttered, but my reply was followed by me shyly looking away. Did Gon really manage to break down my walls that quick?

"Yay! (Y/n)'s gonna learn Japanese with us!" Gon cheered, jumping sound happily, he went over to Izuku and grinned at him, "(Y/n) will be able to see everyone's cool new powers during Training too!"

"Training?" I felt my blood run cold. I was never the type who was good at physical abilities. I ran the slowest, had the most pathetic stamina, and got injured easily. Besides... Who needs to train for physical strength when reading a book gives you all sorts of powers?

"Yeah! Training!" Izuku nodded, looking at me excitedly, "It happens after school! All the heroes and hunters gather around to help each other hone their skills! It's so cool to see so much power all in one place!" The broccoli boy's eyes were basically shining.

I guess he really liked admiring people with powers. 

"So much good opponents!" Gon added, "Better opponents mean more experience and more progress towards being the strongest!" Izuku nodded aggressively at his statement.

"I see." I chuckle at both boys' enthusiasm. I really hope I don't blurt out anything negative to ruin their happy bubble.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to studying with you guys then."

"You too (Y/n)/(Y/n)~san!"


	8. Doubts

(Y/n)'s POV

Don't be suspicious... Don't be suspicious... Don't attract their attention... Don't attract their attention.

"Hello (Y/n)~san!" I sigh and turn around, facing the bubbly brunette who'd always been the absolute nicest to me, "Did you decide to attend UA like everyone else too?!" She beams, the happiness was very evident on her face.

After I basically rejected everyone ever since we've met, I bet she feels she's made progress in helping me open up. Not happening. Not yet, at least.

"Yeah, if I'm gonna be stuck here for some time... I might as well bet my education." I answer calmly. Right.. my education. Do people even wonder how I magically just disappeared?

How much time has passed in real life...? Is it long enough for my parents to go looking for me...? 

I felt the dread suddenly rush over. I thought I was well connected with reality, but turns out I wasn't. I was so fixated on the present that I didn't realize I was in another world.

My parents... I miss them so much... They're the only people I've ever trusted. My mom was the best supporter and always made sure I wouldn't break, and my dad was always there to act like children with me if needed.

I look away from Ochako and turn back. I don't know what to do now, the truth was making my head hurt. Reality and fiction started to confuse me. I could not tell how crucial my situation really was.

"Are you okay, (Y/n)~san?" I hear Ochako ask gently, placing a hand on my shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"N-no..." I mutter, "How much time have a been here? How long have I missed out on my life?" I ask, turning around a little too aggressively which caught her off guard.

"H-ha? Oh... If you're worried about time passing too fast in your world, you don't have to worry." She smiled. That was not reassuring at all, it only confused me. "A minute for us is a second for them." Wow, I guess even the timezones are rigged.

I stare at the ground for a reasonable amount of time before nodding. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay longer. After all... This power I'm supposed to have seems interesting. "When's our first class?" 

Ochako's eyes lit up, probably suspecting I planned on running away and was glad I wasn't. She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me somewhere, "First class is homeroom! You'll be able to meet our of her friends!"

Oh wow, more interaction. How lovely.

She led me through the bright halls being illuminated by the sunlight passing through humongous windows. Soon we stopped in front of a huge door that had 1-A engraved on it.

"What do they need a big door for? Is there some giant in this school?" I mutter under my breath as Ochako pushed through the door.

It revealed a classroom which seemed to be under chaos at the moment. The other people from my kidnapping were also there, explosive blonde yelling incoherent things while other people shrunk in the corner.

Some glasses guy was yelling at everyone to settle down, but of course, no one was listening.

"Sorry it's a little chaotic." Ochako smiled sheepishly, "But it really is normally like this. I hope it doesn't bother you too much!"

By the way everyone was flexing their powers and stuff, I feel very unsafe since they could easily kill me in a whiff.

"(Y/n)~san!" I turn to see a familiar broccoli. He was grinning, possibly since he could a reasonable excuse to escape the yelling of Bakugo. "You'll be in our class?" 

"I- yeah... I guess." I reply, "Is there a way to shut up Mr. Explosive over there?" I deadpan, motioning towards the rowdy blonde.

"Ah, not really." Izuku laughs nervously, scratching his neck. 

Normally, I'd go try and shut him up myself. Loud people always overwhelm me, but I saw him fight the other day. He was constantly yelling 'die' which concludes he is not a sane person.

"He's kind of nice when you get to know him though!" Great. A new voice. A spiky red haired guy came up behind me and pats my shoulder, "Good luck trying to get on his good side though, new girl."

"(Y/n)~san is here to help us, Kirishima!" Ochako says excitedly, she looked like a proud mom boasting about her child. Flattering.

I don't expect much from me though. My existence has never been that relevant. I want go keep it that way.

"Woah really? That's awesome! You're our saviour, (Y/n)~san!" The pressure is really comforting. I also realized how they don't seem to know my last name, it's kind of weird to hear them constantly say (Y/n)~San.

"Don't expect much from me... I'm basically quirkless." I shrug. The guy, who I assume is called Kirishima, throws his arm around my shoulder and laughs.

"That makes you even more manly!" Manly. I'm a girl though?

"Yeah! (Y/n)~san is amazing!" Izuku exclaimed, nodding vigorously in agreement. These three are way too bubbly. They seem like those people who want shut up even when their friend is trying to sleep.

I felt my cheeks heat up. They sure know how to flatter. If only I was one of those people who are so emotionless they stay unfazed.

"T-that's an overstatement." I stutter.

Just then, I felt something latch onto my butt. They were hands, a living human being. How repulsive.

_____

I've been through things and it's only been a day. 

Everyone was roudy and loud. It also seems trying to kill each other with the quirks they were blessed with is perfectly normal.

What really stuck on me though was this short grape guy constantly trying harass me. He's disgusting, no wonder he was constantly being roasted by the girls.

Izuku and I were currently walking towards the training courtyard at the moment, Ochako went ahead to do who knows what. 

I was already kind of overwhelmed by the quirks everyone had, I can't even imagine people with quirks AND nen being in one place.

"You're going to do great (Y/n)~san!" Izuku says out of the blue, his eyes were sparkling in a very unrealistic way, "I'm excited for when you get really really strong!"

I am too. If I ever even get strong. I sometimes question why I even decided to stay. I'm constantly having the feeling of doubt and homesickness.

Then again, my life back in reality isn't even that good. I feel more important here since it's not just my parents supporting me.

"If I even get strong..." I mutter. It's true, I have every right to doubt. My supposed power doesn't seem so hard to control, what am I even doing wrong?

Izuku seemed to have heard what I said became he stopped in his tracks and stopped me as well by holding me by my arm, "You need to keep believing (Y/n)~san! If you keep doing things half-heartedly, you'll only feel stress and won't give your all at all! You won't be able to see your true potential!"

This broccoli could be a motivational speaker.

I only nod in response before looking at him in such a way that said, "Are you going to let go of me?"

He did eventually let go, and we did reach our destination. But my mind was still in jumbles and I felt conflicted.

The same guy from before who released the first attack against the other daydreamer, the one with heterochromia and different colored hair, he approached us.

His face was emotionless, but when he looked at me, he seemed to be challenging me.

"Just because you have immense power doesn't mean I'm weaker than you."


	9. Training

(Y/n)'s POV

When Gon mentioned training, I expected a bunch of mentors to actually be teaching all the students. Though it did seem to be that way for some of the people here, some were simply practicing their quirk or nen on their own.

There were some heroes with the flashiest quirks and caused a ton of explosions and ruccus. Some even trained by fighting each other. I wonder how they get through with life with getting hurt frequently.

Even though I'd love to train as well, I'm not exactly sure how. I sat there in the corner, a safe distance away from the extremely dangerous people with harmful quirks.

I'm sure I looked pathetic, but I had no mentor or idea on how to train. 

I lay my head on my hands as I watch Ochako practice her own quirk. Hers wasn't too flashy, but it really would come in handy in lots of situations.

She trained by keeping her classmates midair for as long as she could. I could tell it was training her by her facial expressions, but Mr. Aizawa, the man wrapped up in black cloths, told them to surpass their limits.

Mr. Half-Cold and Half-Hot comes skidding in front of Ochako, leaving a trail of ice which blocked on my view from her.

I could tell he probably did it to intentionally piss me off. He saw me as some kind of competition ever since that sentence he told me before training started.

I sighed and got up, seeing as he was heading towards me with a cold stare on his face, I suspected he wanted something.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" I expected his voice to be dripping with venon, but this came out as more with a sound of concern. Guess he wasn't as mean as I thought he'd be.

"I don't exactly know how I'm supposed to train." I drone. Yes, I'm aware of how unmotivated I always am, I just don't find everything so exciting like certain people do.

"You keep trying until your power works." Todoroki simply says, "You won't get anything done if you just watch as everyone works hard. You have to work hard yourself." 

I blink at him in confusion. Why was he suddenly sounding like some motivational coach? Though, he is right... I'm not getting anywhere sitting around like this.

I still had this lingering doubt that I don't have this so called "power" at all, it causes me to be a tad disinterested.

"Alright, I'll jeep that in mind." I shrug and sit back down. I expected him to go ice skating away with his little trail of ice, but he never left.

He just stood there, staring down at me. "Aren't you gonna leave...?" I question him cautiously.

He shook his head and crossed his arms, "I'm going to help you train." He claims. I don't think he's getting that there is no helping me since I myself don't know how I can even train.

"I don't think you understand, Todoroki," I sigh, shaking my head, "this "power" isn't some sort of quirk that I have the basic idea of. I'm not even sure if I have it or not."

"Then keep trying until you can use it as you please. Become as powerful as everyone says you are." Todoroki says, "I already said I'll help you, just accept it, it's not gonna hurt you." He finished, outstretching his hand.

I glance at his hand then back at him. I'm not really sure how he intends to help me, but I guess it'd be interesting to see him try.

I nod and accept his offer.

Izuku's POV

"Do you think (Y/n)~san will be okay? Todoroki~kun seemed to be challenging her earlier?" I turn to Uraraka~san. We just finished the first part of or training and were taking a break.

Uraraka~san could hold people midair for over 20 minutes now! And I can control my quirk a whole lot quicker and better than before.

"Uh huh!" Uraraka~san nods with a smile on her face, "You know Todoroki~kun, he just has some issues socializing, so he's not actually as menacing as he seems." That is true.

Todoroki~kun is actually really kind once you get to know him, he just has trouble making it show. I suppose he's not really a social butterfly due to his past.

I was about to go help (Y/n)~san since I noticed she wasn't practing, but I guess Todoroki~kun already has that covered. I'm so happy Todoroki~kun is finally getting out of his shell, but I really wanted to be the one to help (Y/n)~san develop her power.

Todoroki~kun whispered something to (Y/n)~san, she looked confused at first but nodded in understanding. (Y/n)~san looked a little nervous, so Todoroki~kun probably offered to do something reckless.

He steps walks away from (Y/n)~san, and once he was a reasonable distance away, he creates huge ice spikes which came from the ground and sent it at (Y/n)~san.

"Todoroki~kun?!" Yeah, I see it too Uraraka~san... I don't think Todoroki~kun realizes he can easily kill her with that!

I run at my fastest speed, narrowly saving (Y/n)~san from her terrible fate. Despite that near death experience, (Y/n)~san did not have a hint of fear on her face, in fact, she looked like she was just snapped out of deep concentration.

"Why were you trying to kill her, Todoroki~kun?!" Uraraka~san exclaimed, I turn to glare at Todoroki~kun, when I noticed he looked nervous to do this as well.

"That was the only way." Todoroki~kun says a little too apologetically, "Her supposed power can only be activated through an intense desire. A near death situation would most definitely trigger that. Besides, I did not make it bad enough to kill her whether she knew it or not."

I sigh and look back at (Y/n)~san, she looked to be in a daze but she soon snapped out and got out of my arms. "Huh? Was I saved?"

"You almost died, (Y/n)~san!" Uraraka~san exclaimed in near tears, she looked a little less mad since Todoroki~kun just said it wasn't bad enough to kill her, but I wasn't!

"I know. But that was the only way." (Y/n) huffs, irritation visible on her face as she dusted herself off. "I almost did it! I could feel it! I don't need saving, I'm sorry, Izuku."

I could feel a little pang in my heart, I've always wanted to save people since it made them smile, but (Y/n)~san definitely wasn't smiling... In fact, she looked disoriented.

"Do it again." (Y/n)~san says with a determined look on her face, Todoroki~san nodded and was about to walk back, when she interrupted, "And this time don't hold back. Don't underestimate me." She glared.

Her glare was so intense that Uraraka~san and I shivered despite it not being directed towards us.

Todoroki~san sighed and stop on his tracks, "then I won't do it." He turns around, "I won't do something that's not guaranteed to not kill you."

(Y/n)~san looked pissed, "You said you'd help me! This is the only way!" She exclaimed, "Just like Izuku says, I won't move on forward if I keep doing everything half-assed." She remembered. But I didn't expect it to make her to go through such lengths.

"Just do it!"

"No."

(Y/n)~san sighed, her body calming down and she took deep breaths. I wanted to reassure her or even help her, but I don't want to put her in death's reach just for that. It's too much of a risk.

"I know who can do it." Uraraka~san spoke up, "Bakugo~kun?"

Well, it could work. But I don't want to entrust (Y/n)~san's life to him.

"Do it." (Y/n)~san says.


	10. Reality Check

Midoriya's POV

"Is Kacchan actually going to do it?" I turn and ask Uraraka~san. After (Y/n)~san's agreement that Kacchan attacks her so he wouldn't hesitate, I could feel my nerves get all jumbled up.

It's scary how you can't tell how determined (Y/n)~san really is, you can't tell how far she'd go to accomplish something.

Uraraka~san nodded, keeping her eyes fixated on (Y/n)~san and Kacchan who were taking their positions.

Kacchan looked thrilled since someone voluntarily asked him to basically kill them.... I don't think I'll be able to watch this without doing anything.

"You ready for this, suicidal brat?!" Kacchan asks from afar, I could feel Todoroki~kun tense up from beside me. I think we all were anxious.

Unlike us, (Y/n)~san was quite calm. She took a deep breath and nodded. She stared at the ground in front of her and prepared to use her abilities to stop her inevitable death.

We agreed that all (Y/n)~san had to picture out was a thick, metal board appearing from the ground, protecting her from Kacchan's attacks.

I'm still worried. You can't protect yourself complete my from a full on attack from Kacchan... I really do hope this is the right decision, (Y/n)~san.

"Ready!" Uraraka~san waves. Kacchan starts running, using explosions to boost him faster in (Y/n)~san's direction.

I see Todoroki~kun clench his fists. I see he's struggling to just stand and watch as well... After all, a real hero wouldn't just ignore someone who was in need.

Kacchan takes a huge uturn, delaying his attack. He surrounds (Y/n)~san with explosions before finally going in. We couldn't really see what was happening yet since all the explosions caused a lot of smoke.

"Was that really necessary?" Uraraka's breath hitched. I nod in agreement. It was Kacchan after all.

The smoke finally cleared after a few seconds.

____

(Y/n)'s POV

I think I did pretty good. I envisioned it well. I could picture the large metal wall popping out of the ground. Mr. Boom Boom apparently took a u-turn and upped the amp by surrounding me with explosions.

That was okay as long as he hit the spot we agreed on.

I could feel myself get a little nervous, bit I immediately pushed myself back to concentration. I truly did not want to die no matter how much of a death wish this seemed. I was concerned about one thing.

I had my doubts.

I could see it, Mr. Boom Boom immediately coming at me. He was ready to explode my face off and it was up to me to save my own life.

There seemed to be a short pause in reality, it almost felt like he really did succeed in hurting me.

But at last, my power worked. The same metal wall I had been envisioning for the longest time came popping up, stopping a terrible fate from getting to me.

I smiler satisfactorily at myself, proud I was finally able to use the power I was made for. I looked around, expecting some people to be a little bothered at the ruckus. To my surprise there was none.

And when I say none, I mean absolutely no one was here. It's like everyone just disappeared from existence.

The atmosphere some how changed, it felt... Nostalgic. De ja vu? I'll never know.

I began walking around, ignoring all the smoke that was slowly disappearing. I looked through every nick and corner but there was really no one here at all.

The whole school was absolutely deserted. I wonder where everyone went, but I'm not very surprised since the impossible has basically already happened.

I looked around and notice how the the training ground was basically stripped of nature. It's quite sad, it looked like the whole school was turned modernized. 

I don't exactly know what is going on, but if no one is around... No one's going to stop me from exploring, is there?

I whiz past the halls, glad I remembered how to navigate through the complicated twists and turns after only a few days at this different world.

As I exit the small door, leading outside of the shack the put us in disguise, I ran into the fields and flopped down on the grass.

Come to think of it, it really was unusual how the small shack led to UA and other living quarters, but who am I to ask?

All I care for now is the lonely freedom I had. I sat up and admire my surroundings. Now that I could take time to fully take in my surroundings, I notice how bright and lively everything was.

The plants seemed to dance along to the unending soft breeze, the animals would be heard deep in the woods and made a relaxing melody.

Everything was perfect. Everything was flawless. What a beautiful fantasy.

Did I really belong here?

____

Todoroki's POV

I don't understand why we expected this plan to work. It had many holes which were very visible from the start. So I wasn't too surprised when things went horribly wrong.

(Y/n) failed. She wasn't able to protect herself at all. She took on Bakugo's attack face to face. Her body was all burnt now and she was sent flying quite a far distance away.

Uraraka~san and Midoriya had already ran to her aid as expected, but I couldn't exactly read how Bakugo felt. He just stood there staring at her from afar, I could tell he already processed the plan failed.

Uraraka~san ran off to get Recovery Girl which left Midoriya panicking and trying to find out what to do. I used my quirk to create some ice around (Y/n)'s unconscious body. Hopefully that would soothe her burns.

"Sh-she really went to such extent...." Midoriya sighed. I think he wanted to touch her because he reached out his hand but retracted after realizing it wasn't such a good idea.

"I can't really tell what she's thinking." I think out loud, "She seems really disinterest and doesn't care, but what she just did really goes against that principle."

Midoriya stood up and nodded, "Where did Kacchan go?" He asks, looking behind me.

I just shrugged and didn't take my eyes off (Y/n). Her body was really burned, but she had a smile on her face for some reason. She was still breathing, so I guess she's still alive.

I never really liked (Y/n). Her personality wasn't very inviting, but I guess I was the same when I came to UA. Midoriya was right though, people can change.

Maybe she can too?


	11. Side Character

Killua's POV

"(Y/n) is strong! I'm sure she's just sleeping." Honestly, Gon can be really thick sometimes. He still hasn't wrapped the fact that (Y/n) was literally sent flying by the exploding idiot around his head. How strong you are doesn't have anything to do with this at all.

Gon has too much faith in (Y/n). He has too much faith in almost anyone. It gets annoying at times but it's tolerable. (Y/n) however... He overhypes her. Why does he even like her that much?

(Y/n) is beyond weak. She doesn't have any means to protect herself at all. She doesn't have a quirk or nen, she's not physically skilled, and she can't even use the stupid daydreaming power she's supposed to have.

We basically abducted her. Why do we even keep her around?

I sigh and place both of my hands inside my pockets, following closely behind Gon who was basically popping with energy. He kept telling me over and over again how (Y/n) was determined to master her power and how I should be patient with her, but I don't want to believe that.

To me, (Y/n) just doesn't care. I bet she still thinks we don't even exist and are just figures of her imagination. It's annoying. I don't want to rest our lives in her hands when she could care less about what even is happening.

The doors leading into the room where (Y/n) laid in open. It revealed her horrible state. She was wrapped up in lots of bandages that basically made her appear mummified. I can only imagine all the pain and agony she'll go through once she wakes up.

Uraraka stood next to her hospital bed, Bakugo standing a reasonable distance away. Uraraka looked scared out of her mind while Bakugo looked like he was forced to be here.

"It's a good thing you did not hurt her enough to kill her, Bakugo." Gon says casually, walking over to (Y/n)'s side. He dropped his guard for a few moments, you could tell he wasn't 100% sure she was going to survive this either.

"(Y/n) is really brave." Gon starts, grinning as he turns to Uraraka and gave her a thumbs up, "I'm sure she'll be able to use her powers in no time!"

Uraraka smiled back and nodded, "If she wakes up... For now she should focus on not slipping away..." She frowned. 

I leaned on the wall, eyeing Bakugo through my peripheral view. For a guy that likes to yell a lot, he's awfully quiet. Does he actually feel bad for hurting her?

"I'm sure she will! Even if most people can't see it yet, I know that (Y/n) is strong!" I turn my attention to Gon. If I got paid a chocorobot for every time Gon claims (Y/n) is strong, I'd have enough chocorobots to sustain me for a year.

"Yeah... That is true." Uraraka chuckles, "I don't think she wants to admit it, but she's slowly becoming interested in helping us." Is she?

I hear the door open from behind me, I turn around and see Kurapika quietly entering. He looked calm despite all the responsibilities placed on him because of all this fiasco. He was assigned the leader of our group, no one really complains about it.

"Gon, Killua, one of the cities of our dimension is under attack. We've been assigned to try and find more about the enemy and hopefully help avoid extreme calamities." Kurapika says, walking towards us with his arms crossed.

I went to Gon and placed a hand on his shoulder. I'm sure he wants to stay longer and probably wait for her to wake up, but our mission awaits.

"Etto... Can I wait a few more minutes? I have a feeling (Y/n)'s about to wake up. I want to bring her to the mission so she can get stronger!" Gon says enthusiastically, looking at Kurapika pleadingly.

"Isn't that dangerous though? (Y/n)~san is inexperienced and still injured. I don't think it's very wise considering she probably wouldn't even be able to focus on what she's doing due to the pain. Recover Girl could only heal so much." Uraraka says.

"It's okay, I'm sure (Y/n) would want to come along too." How are you so sure, Gon? I don't think she's as crazy as you to get stronger.

I heard Bakugo grunt as he walked towards the door, "Let the idiot go. I'll come along as well to make sure nothing happens to her."

Everyone was shocked. Bakugo was never the one to think about anything but himself. Even if you did not know him that well you would know that.

He probably feels guilty for making her end up here. Still very out of character of him though.

"Ehh?" Uraraka's eye twitches, "Bakugo? Are you sure you're okay?" I'm very sure he's not. He's not acting all entitled any more, nor is he yelling. Definitely not okay.

"You can look forward to it, Bakugo!" Gon gave him a thumbs up, "(Y/n) is strong! She'll wake up soon!"

_____

(Y/n)'s POV

I don't exactly know what I'm doing, but I'm here. I'm standing in front of my house, drowning in the sound if silence. There wasn't a single sign of life at all. It was like everyone disappeared.

It's been an hour. As much as I enjoyed the peacefulness, it's chilling to know that I can't find a single living being. It was as if I was in those 'last person on earth' books.

I slowly open my front door, not surprised it was left open. I was out most of the day, spending my time in the library, so my mom often kept it open for me. 

The moment I stepped into the house, I felt a wave of nostalgia rush into me. I already felt like I was back home. I missed this. Is it possible... That my parents are here?

Home is never home unless my parents are in it. 

The lights were all opened and the heater was turned on. Unlike all the other houses I passed by, this one seemed like it held actual living beings.

"(Y/n)," I jumped, nearly screaming from the surprise. I almost thought it was a ghost and realized it was my mom. She was exiting the kitchen with a book in hand. "did you finish the book you were reading?" 

I can't even tell if she noticed I was gone for a long time. Were the time rules Ochako told me even true? 

Mom motioned for the couch, taking her own seat on the armchair. She placed the book on her lap gently and waited for me to do the same.

"I-Uh... I guess so?" I mutter, taking my seat. I avoided her gaze, staring at the ceiling instead of her. For some reason I feel guilty. I just feel I haven't done enough in life in general.

"How was the protagonist?" She's starting another one of those talks. My mom likes to hype me up, she says she'll support me even if I decide not do anything with my life... But lately she's been bringing up topics related to book aspects which hints that she wants me to do something.

"Amazing." I say a little more confidently. I'm not sure how much time I'll be having with her, after all, I definitely wasn't in reality. I want to cherish the time I'll have with her for now. "They sacrificed every thing they could for the greater good."

"What a noble thing to do." Mom smiled, "Do you think the protagonist would've been able to accomplish those things all by themself?"

"....no. The side characters played their part. They just don't get enough credit for it because the story makes it appear the main character did it all because it revolves around them." 

"That's true." Mom nods, "Now, if the side characters knew they were side characters and that it would just mainly be the main character who'd probably be able to save the day no matter what, would things have played the same way?"

"...probably not."

"Correct." Mom smiles, patting my head, "Great observations, (Y/n). Now, unlike the stories you've read, real life isn't like that at all. No ones the main character, no ones a side character. Our decisions all matter." She ended it there. I was expecting her to lecture me more but I guess she was waiting for me to talk.

"Why are you telling me this?" I mutter. I feel like she was scolding me even when she wasn't. Why were we even talking about how decisions of certain characters mattered?

"Because we live in reality... No matter what happens, everyone's decision matters. Nothing should be there to stop you from giving your all or to cause you to hesitate." Mom says, "That also means... You shouldn't try to escape from reality. No matter how many great stories are out there, I still think reality is the best of the best. The plot isn't limited to only the main character... Everyone's a main character."

I stayed silent. So she was trying to get me to do something with my life. I think she assumed I thought I was a side character and that's why I'm not even trying. 

"Thanks, mom... But—"

"That means, (Y/n)," Mom cuts me off, getting up from her seat, "I want you to stop anything from limiting you. Do what you must. If something is stopping you from helping others because you think it won't matter, get rid of that obstacle."

"But—"

"No buts. This is an order." Mom says sternly, "I'm afraid I've been way too lenient on you most of the time. I'll still support you, but I won't support you doubting your self worth and thinking your decisions don't matter. If something must be done, it should be done."

I stare at mom for a while. Did she somehow know of the situation I was currently in? I was basically abducted by a bunch of supposedly nonexistent characters, but still... They needed my help.

Fine then. If that's what mom wants.

"Okay mom... I'll try."


	12. Mistake

Kurapika's POV

"Are you sure you'll be fine going on a mission after you've just been bedridden?" I turn to look at the (h/c) haired girl that stood in the silent elevator along with the rest of our squad. Killua was giving her quite a nasty look, while Gon seemed to be holding in a storm of questions.

It all happened so quickly, the moment Gon claimed (Y/n) was going to wake up, she did. Then he offered she joined us on our mission without asking for anyone's permission. Of course, we were on a rush and was already late, so we had no time to argue.

So here we are, heading to our destination with an unplanned guest.

“I’ll be fine.” (Y/n) nods. The elevator doors open up, revealing Leorio who had been awaiting our arrival. As expected, he looked surprised at our new friend.

“Who’s this?” Leorio asks. Killua steps up, I assumed he would say something along the lines of ‘an annoying brat who keeps getting what she wants’ and gestured for him to stop.

“This is (Y/n). (Y/n), this is Leorio. He’s part of our squad.” (Y/n) looks at him for a second before bowing in respect. She didn’t say anything, so we supposed that action was her way of acknowledgement.

Perhaps she was tense. We were, after all, heading to a city that was under attack. There have been multiple instances where some of us were badly injured to the point they were as good as dead. Or maybe she’s just usually like that, who am I to judge?

Gon runs in front of me, giving me a pleading look. He probably assumed he needed to get my permission before he could unleash his attack of chatter.

“Go on, Gon.” I chuckle, and without any hesitation, he began orienting (Y/n) of our mission. Killua did not look pleased at all. I could tell her was just itching to tell her off or insult her in anyway.

I don’t blame him, she did let out an unwelcoming vibe... But I could also tell she was definitely on our side, and that’s all that matters.

(Y/n)’s POV

The moment we arrived at the city, I could tell the enemy wasn’t going to cease attack any moment now. All the buildings were either collapsing, or already collapsed. The few people who still inhabited the city were being escorted away by other people. The sky was pitch black, thunder occasionally coming down. It was like the end of the world.

“Alright, (Y/n).” I turn my head at the mention of my name. I came face-to-face with the person whom I assumed was Kurapika. He hit me as the type who was the mom of the group.

“Since you can’t exactly fight any of the nightmares off as of now, you can go help civilians escape the place. Try your best to stay down and not attract any attention.” He says, placing a hand on my shoulder, “And... don’t be afraid to call for help when you need it.”

I couldn’t exactly refuse. I knew I was weak in the condition I currently was in. I simply nodded and began heading down the pile of rubble we were on.

There was a mother and a child, they were desperately trying to stay hidden. I was about to go run out and help, when I hesitated. They were out in the open. I was bound to get spotted.

Hesitation filled my body. Would I risk it? I mean... I did come all the way here to get stronger... I can’t get strong without risking anything, now, can I?

I shook my head viciously, seemingly shaking away the hesitation as well. Nope. I’m going out and helping the mother. Now is not the time I should chicken out. My decisions matter, so I need to make the right ones.

I ran out at top speed, grabbing a piece of metal sticking out on the way. I liked the fact that I had at least one means of defending myself. It made me feel a lot more confident running out in the open.

The mother turns her head to me as I enter the pile of debris she hiding underneath. I could tell by the look of her eyes that she was feeling nothing else but fear.

“Please.” She manages to rasp out. I gave her a look of confusion. Why was she acting like this was the end of it?

She was holding the bundle which contained her baby out, silently begging me to take the baby. I took the baby anyways, dropping my weapon in the process. Why was she asking me to take her baby?

“Miss, I’m here to help you escape–” I was cut off by her shaking her head at me, she shakily pointed her finger out in the open. That’s when I noticed it. She was already spotted right before I even arrived.

The nightmares were oddly frozen in place. They looked to be like they were waiting for the mother’s next move. They knew they can make it to her before she could go off with her plan of action due to their inhumane speed... like hell I was going to let that happen.

“Miss, take your baby.” I say, shoving her baby back in her arms, “I’ll take their attention away from you. Please run.” I step in front of her, not even hesitating as I brought the attention of the nightmares to me.

Like they were doing to the mother, they weren’t attacking me. They were waiting for me to make a run for it.

“No... you don’t understand...” The mother says, I didn’t even spare her a glance and kept my gaze on the nightmares. I don’t care if I was gonna be eaten up whole by these creatures. I can just make them disappear with my power.

“Miss. Run.” I demand, glaring at her to just go. I gave her a gentle push before taking off out into the open.

As expected, the nightmares came running after me. It all went by so fast... The mother hesitantly ran the opposite direction like I wanted her too. The nightmares were gaining on me... but then they changed direction... before I knew it, the mother was getting eaten up.

She was getting wrapped up in the black mist the nightmares were covered with... I don’t understand....

They were coming for me... so why did they switch targets? Could it be these creatures could actually think like a human?

“I messed up...” I bit my lip angrily, I was doing it again. Thinking only about myself. I’ve noticed how my actions lately have been rather selfish. “I’ll fix it.” I take a deep breath and look around.

The baby. Where was it? Did it get eaten along with the mother? I looked around quickly. Trying to block out the screams of the mother. I felt useless just standing there, moving on so quickly from the loss of the mother... but the baby was still out there.

I ran back to the debris the mother was in earlier and noticed. The baby bundle was there, right next to the piece of metal I planned to use as a metal. I picked both the baby and weapon up and began running back.

No more mistakes... I don’t want to make any more mistakes. I could already feel the guilt piling on me. If we’d just taken another alternative, would the mother have been able to survive?

My foot got stuck on something which sent me tumbling down to the ground. I turned my body around so the baby wouldn’t get hurt and landed on my back. My foot was simply stick in some hole. Nothing I couldn’t get out off.

Cursing under my breath, I got myself unstuck and composed myself. Then I noticed.

The mother lay still on the ground, the nightmares turning their attention towards me.

Another mistake. I was slowly growing impatient with myself. It was like I wasn’t even giving this my all.

I could see Gon standing a few meters away. He was currently fighting off one nightmare. Kurapika said I should call for help when I needed it... but he was already preoccupied.

I bit my lip and hugged the baby tighter close to me.

No, I can handle this one my own.


	13. Trust

Gon's POV

Kurapika is upset, Killua is angry, Leorio is stressed, and (Y/n)… she doesn't seem to care.

I don't understand why (Y/n) can't seem to trust us. Just earlier today, she tried taking on a nightmare on her own and nearly died. I remember Kurapika telling her to ask for help when she needed it, but she keeps insisting she could've been fine on her own!

If we hadn't gotten to her in time, she would've died along with the child she rescued!

Right now, we are in the waiting room, waiting for the results of the child's condition. Kurapika was pacing around the room was Killua and Leorio sat across (Y/n) and I. I'm more than sure that an argument or some lecture is gonna come up somehow.

"Is it that hard to trust other people?" Kurapika begins, yeah, there it is. He whips around and stares (Y/n) dead in the eye with his arms crossed. "I mean, basically at this point where would you be getting without trusting your allies?"

(Y/n) hung her head. Why was (Y/n) always so emotionless? Does she really not care about what's happening? It seems to me like she just wants to die by the way she acts… maybe she does.

I put my hands on my knees and clutch them. I'll make sure (Y/n) finds a reason to live! Maybe she just doesn't know how important she is yet? I'll make sure to let her know! What good is it if (Y/n) doesn't value herself like we do?

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer to her. He was mad, definitely mad. But I know he wouldn't do anything irrational. If anything he'd be doing his best to avoid exactly that.

"Do you, or do you not want to be here?" Kurapika questions, "We gave you the chance to refuse our requests. We would've left you alone. But you said yes… so please explain all this." He motions to everyone, probably talking about the state we were left in.

(Y/n) tensed up and clenched her fists. She kept her down but I could tell she was getting agitated. Maybe she wanted to cry? Maybe she wanted to scream? Whatever it is, Aunt Mito always told me not to bottle it in. 

I inch closer to her and begin rubbing her back soothingly. She didn't really seem to mind at all. She didn't even acknowledge my actions. I guess it means she's okay with me being this close.

"I don't know…" (Y/n) mutters, her body shaking as she sniffed, probably holding in tears, "I'm trying to find my purpose… a drive… it's not easy okay? Why did you even pick me of all people? Me, an unmotivated person with no life?"

Kurapika opened his mouth to speak but Killua raced him to it. During the fight, Killua got hurt the most. I'm sure he'd be pretty angry with her and wouldn't even bother to hold in any extra negative remarks he had to stay.

"I'm so sick of your crap." Killua says, "Do you even see how selfish you are being? You're always wallowing in your self-pity. Not everything revolves around you, you know? You're not some main character that everyone is a supporting character for." He spat out bitterly. (Y/n) seemed to have felt the last sentence because she immediately looked up.

"That's way too harsh Killua--" Leorio starts but Killua cuts him off with a glare. He gave Leorio the look that he knows what he's doing and won't be going off for no reason. Kurapika surprisingly wasn't stopping him either, he looked like he agreed to whatever Killua was saying.

"In this world, we work together no matter where you come from." Killua continues, pointing at the ground as he leans closer in (Y/n)'s direction,"Everyone is working as one to help fix the big mess your kind created. Why are you people in the real world so selfish? Why are you able to sacrifice everyone else for your own selfish desires?" Killua sighs.

"Get over it. You're not special. It's either you cooperate and help… or you leave." Killua finishes before walking out. He probably didn't want to hear her response. I'd go after him but I wanna know if (Y/n) will still be with us or not.

Kurapika kept his arms crossed as he looked at the direction Killua went to. "He's right." He says simply, turning back to (Y/n), "We don't need someone who'll only be a burden to us. So it's really your decision if you wanna be the burden or to be the one to take off the burden we already have."

Kurapika and Killua are being awfully dangerous. We all know that we need (Y/n) and that she's our only hope, but we can't exactly just tell her that straight up… right now they were being honest… but it might drive her away.

"Please, (Y/n)." I say, "I know you can do it! You just need to know that you can trust us and not give up!" I shake her gently. I don't want (Y/n) to give up! She has so much potential!

Leorio also seemed to be on the edge as well. He was probably just as concerned as me because Killua and Kurapika were being very harsh. In the end, this will be all up to (Y/n).

(Y/n) stood up shortly, her decision portrayed clearly in her eyes.

_______

Uraraka's POV

Ever since he nearly killed her, Bakugo has been acting very odd. Maybe he felt extreme guilt that he nearly killed her despite a hero's purpose being the opposite of that. Or maybe he actually wanted to kill her and just felt bad. Whatever it is, Bakugo is not being Bakugo.

(Y/n)~san stood next to me as we watched a few of our classmates spar. We were in self-defense class, having our skill assessment. I noticed that ever since (Y/n)~san went along with Kurapika~san's squad for a mission, she's been acting very soft and… more open minded.

I don't know the details of what happened but (Y/n) has been asking for help when she needed it. She no longer tried to do things on her own and didn't let her pride get in the way. Because of that, she's been making progress! She's actually making her way to the top of the class and actually isn't very bad physically!

Though (Y/n) still hasn't smiled, she's been acting more excited over activities! I'm happy that we are making progress.

I make eye contact with Todoroki~kun from across the room and gave him a thumbs up. Todoroki~kun wants (Y/n) to master her power to prove he's still better than her no matter what. Though his goal is kinda weird, at least he'd do anything to help her grow stronger!

I spot Deku~kun in the corner, scribbling down notes as he took down information from every match. He's also been working with (Y/n) to help her improve in her self-defense. 

I sigh in relief, everything was going really great all of a sudden!

The sparring match stopped. Kirishima~kun had won against Kaminari~kun which wasn't really a surprise. Aizawa~sensei looks at his list which he randomized in match ups and looked up to say the next pair.

"(Y/n) and Bakugo."


	14. Bakugo

(Y/n)'s POV

Despite not acting like it, I really was nervous about going one-on-one against Bakugo. I know he had the ability to kill me, he'd already displayed it once… but then again I barely know him, he has no reason to hate me that much unless I really have been that much of a terrible person.

The talk I was given a few days ago was a wake-up call… it was one-sided, but it helped me see the full picture. I really was being selfish, I really thought I was doing the right thing… but I was only proven wrong once again. Now I only question if my conscience truly can be relied on when judging if a decisions is the right or wrong decision.

Accepting corrections was never an easy task, especially since I treasured my dignity. I had a goal, however, I took it very lightly at first but seeing as how my attempts remain futile, perhaps this was a sign that I had to try harder. I don't understand where the feeling of wanting to overcome a challenge so badly came from, but I can only resort to getting things done.

I could feel Bakugo's eyes digging into me as we circled one another, waiting for the other to start an attack. I remember Ochako telling me about this guy. Apparently he was the type who believed he was stronger than others and didn't exactly care if he had to step on people to get on the top. He had anger issues as well, I could tell from that small encounter he had. He'd been acting strange however, according to Ochako. She told me that ever since that incident where I got extremely hurt, he'd been extremely quiet and kept to himself. It seemed to me that it was calm before the storm.

Even so, I definitely knew not to underestimate this guy. If he was able to do me that bad in such a short amount of time, he definitely took his combat skills seriously. But I'm not worried, I know I've been following their training regime without complaints. I was already a little knowledgeable in self-defense even way before. I don't care who he is, he's not bringing me down so easily after all the changes I've begrudgingly went through.

I felt my heartbeat quicken when the first hit was finally thrown. He sent a kick a me, it was so quick and snappy that I struggled to keep up. It, however, was very sloppy and I was able to narrowly dodge it. I believe he focused more on speed and force and didn't really bother about accuracy. He's probably the type to start shooting randomly during a fight while yelling with all his might.

I quickly recoiled from the attack and kicked him back. He didn't even dodge, but the kick didn't bother him one bit for he merely sneered and threw two consecutive punches at me.

My eyes widened as I either took a step back or blocked his punch. They hurt. Undoubtedly. If ever I were to go full defense on him, I don't think I will be able to hold out long. Each hit hurt. Each hit was quick and hard to dodge. Not to mention my kick didn't faze him at all. It was already clear from here on that he was physically stronger than me.

I grit my teeth, accidentally biting at my lip for I was forced to take another step back. We'd only started and this duel was already looking one-sided. I know I'm definitely not up-to-par with many of them with combat, but I won't accept being completely helpless against this egotistical idiot.

He may be quick and strong, but he played very sloppily against me and only threw simple attacks. The next time he attempted to corner me with a punch, I took advantage of my height and ducked underneath his arm. I appeared right behind him and immediately put him on a chock-hold. 

I got him.

I smiled victoriously at him and puffed a hair away from my face as I looked at his face that displayed complete shock. "You're not as big and strong as they claim you are if your moves become so predictable." I say casually. I could feel him attempting to get back up but I pushed him back down with all my might. Sweat dripped my temples as I could already feel myself running on adrenaline. He was predictable, but this guy was no joke.

"Shut your flipping mouth, idiot. You piss me off." I was taken by surprise when he easily forced his way through. He freed himself by sheer force and threw me down with speed... soon enough I was the one in a choke-hold. I couldn't get back up. I messed up.

"You're weak, that's why I hate you." He spat, holding me down and ensuring I couldn't get back up. I didn't anyway. The spar was pretty much over. The fight was one-sided and I barely put up any fight. And his last sentence… it didn't really hurt me, it only angered me. 

I was a fool for thinking I had a chance with the little experience I have. I was proven wrong, yet again.

_______

Midoriya's POV

"Is (Y/n)~san really okay? I think were just being too hard on her." I tell Uraraka~san worried as we waited for (Y/n)~san to have a few of her bruises treated and come back. The last spar between her and Kacchan really was no surprise. Kacchan was on a whole different level when it came to raw physical strength, I'm pretty sure he was even stronger than me!

Even so, (Y/n)~san has really been trying hard lately… but it was when all the things that could possibly make her want to give up came flooding in. It was like she was cursed, everything she did kept being turned down. I'm afraid she might lose her already very little confidence in herself and just give up completely.

Uraraka~san looks to me and shrugs, an unsure look on her face. "We are. But I think (Y/n)~san is holding on very desperately. I don't think she shows it much, but I can tell (Y/n)~san is giving her all on this!" Uraraka~san nodded her head in determination, "I will continue to trust in her!"

I smile at Uraraka~san and return her nod. I already knew it from the start, even when (Y/n)~san kept rejecting all our proposals and just acted so uninterested. I knew that deep inside, she was actually trying her best. Maybe she just wasn't the type to openly express feelings like this. Maybe she found it something to be ashamed of. Even so, (Y/n)~san is not a bad guy!

I felt someone tap my shoulder and quickly turned around. I was met with Todoroki~kun who looked calm yet visibly disturbed. He looks at me, then at Uraraka~san before turning his gaze towards the door. "Something's going on." He says.

Uraraka~san and I shared a glance before running towards the door, the sounds of yelling getting audibly louder when we finally got a full view of the situation. 

My eyes widened in horror when we discovered Kacchan pinning (Y/n)~san to the wall as he continued to yell at her, "… Just stop it! I don't know what the hell you're doing but I know your intents! If you think making me feel pity for doing things I usually do, you should know that it will only make me want to crush you even more!"

I immediately attempt to rush to (Y/n)~san's aid when Todoroki~kun pulls me back. He looks at me dead in the eye and shakes his head, "He's not hurting her that much, plus he's basically explaining his strange behavior the past few days. Let him finish." I see Uraraka~san nod in agreement at the corner of my eye so I nod and stay put.

I didn't like how close Kacchan was being to (Y/n)~san right now, I also didn't like the fact that he was yelling at her. It made my blood boil and would probably push me to attack him without fear… but I knew Todoroki~kun was right.

"When I saw you laying pathetically in that hospital bed… you actually made me feel bad." Kacchan continues, breathing heavily as he slowly began to calm down. Maybe he didn't actually want to hurt her and was holding back. "I have never regretted something so much in my entire life that I couldn't stop thinking about it." He spat, dropping her slowly but keeping his keen gaze on her.

"You… I don't trust you. I don't trust how you're just giving in and actually cooperating out of nowhere." Kacchan says bitterly, "You have a hidden intent and I know that. Maybe you have a talent for manipulating, just know that I won't fall for any of your crap." He turns around and begins walking away, "I will never trust you."

(Y/n)~san stares at her feet, probably still taken aback from Kacchan's ruthless actions, but she did, eventually, got back on her feet and stared directly at him despite him already being a reasonable distance away. She glared at him in irritation and looked to be holding back her tongue.

But she did end up saying whatever she wanted to say. 

"Too bad, you idiot! You're gonna have to trust in me whether you like it or not! Just because I'm not acting normal to your liking doesn't mean I'll go crazy betrayal on you all! So face it, you need me."


	15. Getting Along (pt 1)

Killua's POV

(Y/n) is an actual idiot. Nothing anyone can say can make me think otherwise. The way she is as a whole, is as if she doesn't know where her beliefs lay. Originally, she was this brat that messed things up trying to do whatever she wanted, but now she's suddenly actually cooperating like a goody-two-shoes. She changed drastically and that concerns me!

What confuses me much more, however, is why the school thought it was a good idea to have me and Mr. Explosive teach her combat. Mr. Explosive literally nearly killed her twice, and I obviously couldn't care less about her. Aren't they concerned we'd probably just kill her and say she died during training? I take it back, the school system is even much more of an idiot.

I never really liked Mr. Explosive, but I think we have the same thoughts on this girl. As I looked at (Y/n) who just sat silently next to us as the lady at the counter did some processing for who knows what, you could already tell that she was very much far from being nearly as good as one of the amateurs here at UA.

She was below normal. She was the type that could be easily ambushed. She was at a helpless stage. I trained for years to get where I am right now, and there's no way this idiot can be even a quarter as good as me in 2 years! 

I crossed my legs and crossed my arms as I glared at the counter who was processing stuff. I still don't know what they were processing, but it's apparently important enough to have Mr. Explosive actually behave. He was now currently sitting in place, but his facial expressions definitely showing how restless he was. And (Y/n)… is staring off into her face. Her soul problem just went elsewhere.

Eventually, the lady at the counter finished filling in some papers and approached us. She had a sickly smile on her face that definitely told that whatever good news she was about to tell was 100% sugar coated. I am SO looking forward to whatever hell hole the future is about to bring to me.

"The administrators have decided that Ms. (Y/n) here will be getting some help from you two. You will be helping her get used to our circumstances and learn how to deal with nightmares. The arrangments for a place to settle in outside the safe zone have been made and a teacher will be stopping by frequently." She says casually.

I was about to express my thoughts on how stupid all this was when Mr. Explosive finally opened his mouth. This time he was actually yelling about something that mattered and not some random crap about him being above everyone else.

"Why did it have to be us of all people? Do they think we're so low that we had to be stuck teaching this idiot kindergarten level skills? I swear that when I rise to the top, I'll have you all regret putting me on tasks like this!" 

I change my mind. He still manages to be so self-engrossed through every word he speaks. This guy is definitely something else.

(Y/n) gave him the stink eye, and for the first time in so long, it was as if she'd gone back to her old state. She fixed herself however, probably realized what she'd done.

The lady glared daggers at Mr. Explosive and straightened her back. She looked like she was holding back from slapping the hell out of him. I'd love to have seen that happen however.

"The administrators decided this was the best decision to make. Since you two are very skilled in basic combat, they decided to entrust you two with this task. The others will be helping her with other things, but this will be entrusted to you. I hope you realize what a big deal this is for (Y/n) is a very important asset in our mission to take back our worlds." 

Eh, makes sense. They pulled the trust card I see. None of that changes the fact that teaching (Y/n) will be such a pain due to her lack of basic knowledge. This is better than going on those stupid missions anyways.

I shrug and put my hands behind my head as I waited for further instructions. Mr. Explosive stayed silent, probably knowing how important this was whether we liked it or not. Everyone just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

If helping this idiot grow powerful will contribute to that goal, then I guess I'll just have to do it.

___________

(Y/n)'s POV

When we arrived at the place we would be staying, I realized how far we were from everyone else. You could barely see the plains that the small cottage that led to the base stood on. The fact that both Killua and Bakugo visibly hated my guts wasn't very comforting either.

For two whole weeks, I would be staying with both of them. I don't necessarily like the idea of me being killed by ny comrades in such a pathetic way, but this was basically inescapable. I still wanted to get stronger and closer to my goal, but in order to get to that, I'll have to deal with them.

My knowledge on nightmares were still very little, so they were also my only sense of security as we were out in such a very open space in an abandoned motel.

Today was the first day, they didn't have to start teaching me yet and for some reason I am okay with that fact. They looked pretty mad at me during the trip here, so I didn't want to die so soon.

I walked around outside, observing how everything looked so lonely. We were placed in an old motel near an abandoned highway in the middle of nowhere. Another group would be staying with us but they'd mostly be out for their mission had something to do with it.

I sat on the grass that were mostly dried up. It was as if it hadn't rained in years since people have settled in. Even if people did stay some place around here, I doubt they'd be freely going out and about with nightmares on loose. As far as I know, there was absolutely no way to defeat nightmares unless you have some fancy powers.

It'd be easy to crush them if I knew how to use the powers I apparently possessed, but it seems like fate doesn't exactly like me.

I hear a soft whimper and immediately looked around. I notice something small moving around beneath some rubble next to the motel. I got up and began approaching it. I know that I'm literally always walking towards danger, but it's not like I die from my curiosity.

When I was finally able to get a clear view of the mysterious object, I was finally able to see something black and fluffy. It didn't have any facial features and was just pure black. It looked harmless however, so I bent down to touch it.

I smiled unconsciously as my hands made contact with its fluffy texture, however, something gooey and slimy began climbing up my body for some reason. It was pretty odd since the only part of my body that was touching the black fluff were my hands. 

I feel myself suddenly began to struggle to breath and let go of the black fluff. I had no idea what was happening since I looked at myself and saw there was nothing. I still felt like I was suffocating and fell to the ground.

Maybe I was stuck in another daydream... That's it.

I blink my eyes furiously and engraved in my head that I knew I was daydreaming, and immediately the scene in front of my changed. The black fluff... Turned into a huge black horse. It greatly reminded me of those nightmares I've seen before.

I looked at my body and noticed I was already neck deep into the black substance. I close my eyes, knowing I didn't have any hope of even calling for help at this point. Hopefully my death won't be as painful.

It never came however. I opened my eyes and for some reason I was no longer buried in the black susbtance. I stare up at the nightmare in confusion and immediately got up. The nightmare blew a poof of hot air at me before getting even closer.

I felt a pair of arms pull me back and threw me at the ground far away. Killua was looked at me like I was the stupidest person alive as he knocked back the nightmare using supposedly nen.

"Is your daydreaming disorder thing so bad that you casually approach a nighmare like you wouldn't die?" Killua scoffed, turning back to the nightmare which was advancing towards him.

I got back to my feet and before I knew it, Killua had already taken down the nightmare. Were the creatures really that easy to defeat? Was everyone really just making a big deal about these creatures?

"Are they actually that easy to defeat?" I basically mutter out, staring at my feet as I acknowledged I really did make a mistake with my lack of snappiness.

Killua cleared his throat and slapped my head, causing me to look up at him in annoyance. He had his arms crossed and looked pretty much done with me.

"Lesson number one, idiot. There are two kinds of nightmares. The adult and the baby. The baby ones are easy to defeat, but the adult ones are basically untouchable as far as we know." Killua says, "You can tell if a nightmare is a baby depending on their size, but maybe you're too dumb to even realize that the one earlier was smaller than the usual."

I scratch my head and glared at him, still angry that he hit me. "Okay and? How am I supposed to defeat a baby nightmare with my lack of skills?" I ask, unable to hold back a hint of sarcasm.

"You explode them. Nightmares can regenerate, so the only way to completely get rid of one is to make their body completely unable to heal." Killua answers, "Cmon, we'll teach you some ways to defeat one. There's a herd nearby so you can go ahead and practice on them."

Hold on. Is he saying that I will just straight up try to kill a nightmare just like that? Is it really that easy? Won't it kill me before I even get the chance to? Maybe he just wants me dead, I can't blame him though.

Killua begins walking back to the motel, ignoring any bubbling question that I would be asking any second now.

"What?" I was able to muster out, "You're gonna make me practice killing a nightmare... On a nightmare? Won't I die?" I furrow my eyebrows as I demanded an answer.

"You will if you fail." Killua shrugged, turning back at me, "But I'm sure you're not that weak, are you?" He raised an eyebrow at me, as if taunting me.

For some reason, that made me mad. Both he and Bakugo had been treated me like a weakling ever since we've met, and though that is very much true, it wasn't as if I had no chance of improving whatsoever.

I puff my cheeks and began following behind him, "Fine," I mutter, "but if I die, it's your fault!" How petty. However, I was only stating facts, I don't see any wrong in doing so.

Killua chuckled and put his hands behind his head, "You won't because you have us around."


	16. Getting Along (p 2)

(Y/n)'s POV

"Just because I hate your guts doesn't mean I'd let you die, that'd still be failure on my part." Even though Killua had said that exact statement before I was put into this situation, I find it quite hard to believe he even meant a single word he just said. I don't exactly feel very safe being surrounded by baby nightmares, unarmed.

As I stood in an awkward battle pose, the baby nightmares looked at me in confusion. I'm not sure why exactly nightmares wait for their victim to make the first move, but I'm not complaining over that advantage. My supposed teacher stood there in the corner, arms crossed as he waited for me to probably slay all 5 nightmares surrounding me in a quick fashion; and I, was clueless.

Killua didn't actually teach me anything as I expected he would, in fact, he probably is sneakily trying to get me killed in this form of "learning". All he ever told me to do was to explode the nightmare from inside to kill it. He never told me how, or how I can avoid certain death while doing so.

I click my tongue, getting even more and more aggravated by each passing second. I guess this was the part where I, the main character, find some intellectual way to get through this obstacle. Who am I kidding? I'm not in some book, I don't have plot armor. If I die, I die. And that's that. However… I won't let myself die so stupidly like this.

I glare at Killua, knowing he probably wanted me to come up with this conclusion and start moving on my own. Regardless of that, I'll show him that I actually can get things done without the help of others… even if it's in a world where absolutely nothing makes sense.

I duck past the baby nightmares, bolting for a random pile of junk near the road. The sight of their prey escaping clearly did not please the baby nightmares as they immediately followed after me. Luckily, they weren't as fast as an adult would be. This gave me an actual chance against them or something.

I grabbed a random object as I went past the pile of junk, promptly picking up the body of a broom. I have no idea how exactly I'm supposed to use a stick to protect myself against a bunch of baby demons, but this was better than nothing. If ever, I can put up a fight at the very least.

I run towards a dead tree, hoping to be able to catch a breath behind it. I was already out of breath despite only getting started. An average person in this universe surely would have better stamina than me. I cannot be blamed for that, however. I don't belong here, so I don't intend to put on other world expectations on myself.

I could barely even rest for a second before the nightmares had already cornered me against the tree. I swore under my breath, regretting my miscalculation. It was a bother that as long as you make even one mistake around these creatures, you're as good as death.

I slashed at the baby nightmare right in the middle with the stick, seeing as it's body actually split apart for a split second before repairing itself. The baby nightmares let out an ugly, terrifying sound, adding to my already bad enough anxiety that I'd been keeping at the back of my mind.

I've never taken a moment to realize, but if I stared at their dark eyes for even a split second, I could envision my parents dying in the most horrible way. I felt a shiver run down my spine, knowing that they had already started eating me up. The vision inflicted unintentional fear on me, and that just made the creatures all the more eager.

I didn't know what I was thinking, but it seemed I'd already lost my composure quite quickly. All I wanted now was to just get out from this situation. I could feel my death growing near and I did not like the feeling of captivity. I ran towards a nightmare, not exactly knowing what I was expecting. However, despite it supposedly being impossible… the nightmare dissolved, allowing me to escape the situation with ease.

I could already tell Killua was just as confused as I was over what just happened, but miracles do happen sometimes. They were unexplainable, but as long as they helped change a person's dead end… I'd be more than fine with it staying unexplainable.

I felt a surge of confidence return in me as I made run back towards our starting point. A baby nightmare would occasionally catch up to me, but I easily swatted them away. At this point, I was impulse making decisions, having the luck that each one I made kept me alive longer.

I felt a small smile climb on my face as I successfully dodge every individual attack they threw at me. I knew that at this point, I wasn't exactly going to last long, but I was doing much better than I thought I would. Who knows? Maybe by some farfetched miracle… I'd find a way to actually defeat all of them without ascending to heaven.

I stare at the finish line ahead of me, already trying to formulate a way to complete the task. Then it happened, that mistake that was bound to get me killed sooner or later. It was the mistake only idiots made which led to their very death during the peek of action.

I tripped.

Suddenly my growing confidence slipped away. The stick falling out of my hand as I land face-first against the ground. By the time I had already composed myself, the baby nightmares had already caught up and wasted no time in entrapping me, prepared to eat me up whole.

I didn't have enough time to move because I would've already been too late by then. They ate me slowly, beginning from the bottom part of my body. I could feel my vision being taken over as I suddenly saw the two worlds I was trying to save being destroyed completely. The people that I could've helped live longer if I just made better decisions dying in agony.

In the end, I am imperfect… and possibly not fit for the job.

I was prepared to cave in, knowing full well that if I couldn't handle a baby nightmare that there's no way I'd be able to handle a full-grown adult. I closed my eyes, awaiting for the suffocating feeling to officially take over… when it never came.

I felt myself being picked up, narrowly saving me from death. I was suddenly in the air, my carrier going at top speed.

I open my eyes quickly, realizing that I had been picked up, bridal-style, by Killua. He had a noticeable grin on his face as his eyes focused on the direction we were going. 

"Not bad." Killua starts, his whole body glowing up as he used the same move he used before when they'd first abducted me and brought me in, "I seriously thought you wouldn't last even the first half out there. Your actions were clumsy, but I guess you weren't as weak as we thought." I didn't even bother to protest, I knew that last claim was pretty much true.

I sigh, still trying to get my heart to stop beating so fast. I felt some form of security in his arms. Maybe it was because he'd worked so hard to get where he was that it showed even in his atmosphere. 

I look around, thinking we were already returning to the motel, when I realized we were doing the exact opposite. We were running away from the motel which I really could not bring myself to understand why.

"Why are we going further away from the safe zone?" I ask curiously, watching as the motel turned into a small blob the further we got. I notice a herd of nightmares running towards us from afar, but Killua himself said that baby nightmares were easier to deal with. So why are we running away?

"The motel isn't a safe zone." Killua answers, "We are in no way, shape, or form safe inside that building. It's only the place where we will reside in the mean time, but if the nightmares try to break in, we'll definitely be forced to evacuate." 

"Okay, so why are we running away from the baby nightmares? I thought they could actually be killed unlike adult ones?" 

"Some adult nightmares came to join the party, you just haven't noticed. I wouldn't have saved you that soon since there was a chance you'd find out how to break free from the baby nightmares, but I couldn't wait any longer or the adult ones would've already taken you alive." Killua sighs, "We'll quickly lose them and go back. It's getting dark anyways."

I nod, allowing him to take charge in my transportation as I kept watch for the nightmares trailing behind us. The air was dead silent, a peaceful breeze passing by that made my whole body relax for a split second. I, however, knew not to be deceived.

Though I don't act like it and wasn't able to act upon it sooner, I realized that I was actually terrified of nightmares. The way they were unable to bring out your biggest fears wasn't comforting. All my life I never actually acknowledged what I was scared of, thus, allowing me to be quite fearless when I pleased… I don't want it to change.

Killua skids to a stop, looking dismayed that he had to do so. "If we go any further, we're going to enter the uncharted zone." What. So there's a safe zone and an uncharted zone? What more do I not know of in this world? Maybe next we find out my powers were actually nonexistent after I die a horrible death.

Killua puts me down and faces his back towards me, "Get on, I need to use my hands." He says. I nod and quickly get on. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hoping I won't accidentally choke him while on the go and get myself killed later on.

There the nightmares were, nearing us every moment that passed by. Killua secured my legs around him before taking off. I don't know what his plan of action was but we were zooming towards who knows where. I was sure we were going as fast as a race car would which made me question humanity, but what concerned me more was how the nightmares were suddenly catching up.

"Hey, get ready to use your power if ever." Killua says calmly, I wanted to protest, knowing it wasn't good to rely on me at a crucial time like this, but I don't think we had any other choice. I nod and bite my tongue, quickly cooking up a way to battle the nightmares.

What if… the reason why no one could defeat the nightmares was because they were purely created by the other daydreamer. So what if… I created a whole new species specified in taking down nightmares? It's a cliche motive… but it could work.

I turn my head back, jump a little by how close they suddenly were. Did they get faster or was Killua just running out of fuel? Whatever it is, I was only a burden which made Killua have to run away instead of fighting them head on.

I'll just try my best, I've been helpless for too long and I refuse to believe I don't actually have these so called powers. I know I keep trying… and failing at that… but practice makes perfect, doesn't it? I nod to myself, motivated to make that one creature that would defeat nightmares. It would be a difficult task but it was the least I could do.

I turn back to the front and my eyes widened. I think Killua realized it too but he couldn't stop because of our situation.


	17. Responsibility (Pt 1)

Killua's POV

I hate running away. To me, running away is another sign of defeat. It's technically a confession that you aren't strong enough to handle the situation while keeping your pride. Of course, running away is pretty understandable in some situations... but certainly not this. This just pisses me off because running away isn't the only option left to take. Running away is simply the safest, most obvious choice to take.

(Y/n) rode on my back, completely quiet. I reckon she thinks now is the perfect time for her power to magically decide to work, and I completely agree. I'm growing tired from all this running, I haven't tested my stamina in quite a while, so I'm not sure where my limits will be at.

(Y/n) tightens her grip on me pouring all her concentration on unlocking her power. All I had to do now was do my best to not let the nightmares catch up to us... I swear, if she can't even do something to stop is from dying a horrible day, she's hopeless. Why am I even risking my life for her own benefit? No one will ever know.

This was it, I couldn't run for forever even if I pushed myself to the limits. A wall loomed over in front of us, I don't even know how the hell we never saw it in advanced. It was glowing white, actually I'm sure it was some other color but was just too bright for me to even comprehend the color.

I grit my teeth and look back at the nightmares prancing towards us, I tighten my grip on (Y/n) and take deep breaths, thinking of ways to escape this situations unscathed. It would be way easier if I was alone, I could easily test my luck and just bet everything; but no, (Y/n) was here.

"Did you get anywhere?" I asked irritably, the pressure getting to me and the struggle to breathe adding to it. (Y/n) snaps her eyes open and nods.

"Okay... I think I'm all set." (Y/n) says, her eyes furrowed over in determination. Anyone would know that now is the time to bring up any cards up your sleeve just for the possibility of survival.

Nightmares are unpredictable. No one knows what they're fully capable of and how to restore anyone that's gotten fully eaten up by them. They're kinda terrifying, not gonna lie.

A bright light suddenly popped up out of nowhere, it floated in the air, growing by the second. I looked to (Y/n) and she seemed to have expected it. This was probably her doing. The bright light started to take form, legs sprouted out, a bushy tail popped out from its behind. Then, the snout appeared and the piercing eyes of a hunter glared at the nightmares. The creature was glowing white, a glowing white wolf. 

"I thought you would've done like a unicorn or something." I turn to (Y/n), she looks at my blankly and shrugs. "That would be impractical. Wolves are better off battling horses than a unicorn would." That is... true.

I couldn't help but grin. For someone who everyone has doubted to even have powers (especially herself), it's about time she came up. She did have a power, she just wasn't able to activate it before. I feel a sense of security as the glowing wolf multiplied and started going towards the nightmares, but then... they disappeared.

______

Bakugo's POV

"Idiots." I scoffed, tossing the first aid kit at them because there was no way in hell I'd help them aid their wounds. It's their fault they ended up like this in the first place. It was due to their plain stupidity that they relied on (Y/n) who's power has just awakened to save them entirely from a pack of nightmares.

The white haired brat calmly wraps a bandage around his arm, it blackened due to the unguarded attack they took from the stupid nightmares. If I hadn't come to save their useless butts last minute, they would've been dead without anyone knowing. Then I'd be held responsible for not watching over my comrades enough and blamed for my "huge ego". 

(Y/n) stares at the ground, a disappointed look on her face. I swear, all she ever does when something goes wrong is take forever to recover. It's so pitiful and it pisses me off. Sure, she stopped being all pissy and uninterested, but she lacks in the confidence department. Tch, they all say I have too much confidence that it get's in the way, but I'm pretty sure I'm better than how she is right now.

"Sorry..." (Y/n) mutters, fiddling with the cotton ball she had in her hand unconsciously, "I tried... Maybe there's something wrong. At least we didn't die...?" She smiles nervously, looking up. 

White haired brat glances at her, his eyes literally showing that he was pissed and wasn't gonna take it easy on her like the others. I prepared to lash out as well with the scolding when he starts, otherwise I'll be looked down upon like, tch. It's so stupid. I don't have anger issues! I'm only mad for the right reasons.

White haired brat's mouth forms into a smile unexpectedly, he puts down the roll of bandage and begins laughing. (Y/n) and I look at him in confusion, but I'm sure I'm more confused than this idiot. Did the brat think them almost dying was fun or some crap? If so, he's lost his mind.

I cross my arms and stood there, waiting for the brat to stop and explain his behaviour. Lately I've been calmer than usual, everyone keeps telling me to actually stop and think about the actions am about to do, so I sure as hell hope they're happy. As long as I keep my pride from being affected, I'm fine I guess.

(Y/n) cocks her head to the side, she opened her mouth to question why the white haired brat just burst out laughing, but he'd already stopped. He placed his hand on his stomach and calmed himself.

"Yknow, that wasn't so bad." White haired brat breathes, kicking the bandage roll away, "I haven't gotten so near to death that I felt actual fear in a long time. I like the thrill." 

"Imagine getting hyped over something so stupid." I scoff, earning a degrading glare from white haired brat. It seems that statement affected him a little too much because his grin immediately turned into a scowl.

"Yeah and what about you? So far, the only things I've heard about you is that you have anger issues and a superiority complex." White haired brat scoffs, I clench my fist and started coming at him. I was going to punch him, no one can stop me. I won't let anyone diss me and think it's okay to do!

"How about you then, brat? You're the only one acting so big and confident as if you can do half the things I can do?" I spat, throwing a punch to which he easily dodged. He had a smirk on his face which pissed me off even more. 

"Ehh? How do you know that, Mr. Explosion?" The white haired brat never dropped that stupid smirk. I know all he's trying to do is aggravate me, but I really wanna kill this brat. "For all you know, I could just be used to using only a portion of my strength every time I fight since everyone else isn't as capable as me.

I hear the door close downstairs, the teachers probably arrived to check on us. Once they see what's happening, they'll stop me before I even get to actually kill him. I need to do it. Fast.

I grit my teeth and activate my quirk, throwing my fist at him at a speed that a normal person wouldn't be able to dodge at all.

"DIE!"

The white haired brat moved away quickly, but either way my fist wouldn't have made it. My fist hit a clear force field, and my quirk deactivated on it's own. Even the white haired brat was surprised and we both turned around to face (Y/n) who looked disappointed.

"Immature. You really think you're setting a good example to your student right now? I don't think I'd trust two children who can't even handle their temper to teach me the right things."


	18. Responsibility (pt. 2)

(Y/n)'s POV

"Ah... that hurt." I mutter as I sat up from the ground, rubbing the back of my head which I so gloriously just slammed onto the tile floor do the a certain someone's aggressive push. We had only started our sparring match and Bakugo had clearly won due to our point gap.

Bakugo rolled his eyes at me but did not sat any snarky remark. He simply walked away to take a drink, leaving me on the ground to contemplate on my life decisions. 

Here I am, mom. I took your advice now. I am trying really hard... Constantly getting into near-death situations in the process, but I'm progressing. I believe I am considering I can now use my daydreaming power to such an extent.

However, I still feel I have not done enough. I think I'm too slow, that I'm capable of progressing faster. I don't understand though... What was something I didn't have that I needed?

I slowly lifted myself from the cold, hard floor, doing a few stretches to prepare for what was to come after this 5 minute break. I looked around the room, my eyes getting caught on the glorious sight of my glass of water.

Because of what had happened yesterday, Bakugo and Killua have been in an awfully sour mood. It was like they were split between being relieved I wasn't an actual failure, and being upset that I easily stopped a fight just like that.

They've been ignoring me ever since.

I realize, they never actually saw me as an equal and looked to be quite... Annoyed at my very existence; so I suppose that didn't really make any difference. 

Who am I kidding? It most definitely did.

Ever since yesterday, their treatment towards me has been especially unbearable. Especially from Bakugo. Whenever we were even remotely breathing the same air in the same room, they'd silently step out. Without insulting me, mind you! It was concerning because it was almost as if I had broken them. The fact that I, too, have to avoid them is quite irritating as well.

I took a huge gulp of my water, feeling the feeling of freshness enter my system as I hear the door to the room open. Bakugo came back in, the tense atmosphere returning. It pissed me off in a way how he could just give me this cold treatment without a hint on how I'm supposed to make it better. Did he think I was so much of a failure that I could no longer make good of whatever mistake I had committed? 

I find that horribly offending and want to speak up about it. However, what approach would I take? If I was in the wrong, I had no right to be aggressive about it.

Our eyes met as he wordlessly told me to get ready for another beating. I know he was supposed to teach me how to physically fight, but I wasn't really learning anything since he was only really throwing me around like some toy. Does he not know how to hold back even just a little?

Our next spar started in a flash, and before I knew it, I was already dodging a punch from him. I heard the wind swish next to my ear, knowing I could've been defeated the moment I was even a second later to dodge. I took a step back and dodged another punch. I could see him gritting his teeth, knowing he was definitely giving his all to every punch.

It pissed me off in a way, over the fact that he knew he could potentially kill me due to his anger issues but he didn't care at all. Was he so self-centered that nothing else mattered if he was mad at someone? Would he just give someone he was mad at hell even without giving them a chance to fix whatever mistake they had made?

I yelled out as he finally landed a hit on me, I blocked it, however, but my arm was already quite sore and it definitely hurt. I took a step back, hissing from the immediate pain climbing up my arm, then I noticed he was about to mercilessly throw another punch and ducked. 

The moment I ducked, my feet were unprepared. I managed to successfully avoid another hit from the angry blonde, but I had twisted my right ankle in the process and was about to topple over if it were not for me catching myself in time. The spar has been one-sided until now, and I just wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of defeating me after beating me to death just because of his petty anger.

I quickly stepped behind him, ignoring the searing pain from my ankle. His eyes widened, possibly never anticipating that move. I threw a punch at him, knowing it was nowhere near as powerful as his, but enough to throw him off balance. 

I see him furrow his eyebrows, probably thinking I wasn't capable of stopping this fight from being too one-sided. He really thought he could keep beating me up, huh? That pisses me off. I want to prove him wrong. I'm not really physically strong, but I won't just let him push me around.

I dodge an elbow that he threw it me, rolling back to my position earlier. That action definitely hurt, I don't know how characters in books do it so flawlessly, but I got up immediately.

I could feel sweat dripping down my temples as I attempt to knee him in the groin to no avail. He successfully blocks it with his arm which was as hard as stone, I saw the opportunity for a punch to the face but he dodged that as well. 

I could feel some frustration growing in me, one that I possibly could not just hide so easily. He was really agile and strong. I'm completely overpowered and can never hope to even be on equal terms as him when fighting, I'm basically depending on luck right now.

He immediately appears behind me due to my small lag to think, he elbows me on the back which results to me tumbling to the ground. I groan as I try my best to sat up, but he elbows me again, making sure I never get back up again.

He towers over me like a predator that had caught its prey, preparing to pounce once I even attempted to get back on my feet. I take a few deep breaths, trying to steady my breathing; then I saw the opportunity.

I swiped my foot at his legs, causing him to fall down. I wrap my legs around his and pin him to the ground in a hold which would make him struggle to escape.

I don't know what came over me, but I glared at him, leaning my face closer to his as I grit my teeth. I felt the need to at least voice out my thoughts since I haven't been doing it much since I was brought here.

"Do you think you can push others around with then letting you do so forever?" I says dryly, "Well guess what, you jerk, I won't let you treat me like trash just because you're mad at me for something I'm not even aware off." I hiss.

He glares back at me with those eyes that rivalled flames. I felt him try to get up but I push him back down. 

"What? You're not gonna say a word? Where's all the usual noise of pride that you make, huh?" I basically mock. I really don't know what came over me, but I'm done being pushed around.

He opens his mouth, probably to say something, but closes it. I soon hear the door open behind me, and I could almost guess who it was.

Killua's footsteps were usually silent for no reason. They were ninja-like, as if he was always sneaking up on people. He's done it to me several times so I believe it could be him.

I take my gaze away from Bakugo and turn around to see the person who I guessed it was.

It was Killua, he had an unreadable expression in his face and had his hands in his pockets. I raise an eyebrow at him, gouging for an answer to why he came so suddenly.

He closes his eyes and sighs before walking even closer, "He's just dead terrified of you, don't worry about it." 

What.

I could feel Bakugo's glare grow even more intense and was directed towards the white-haired boy. "Did you forget our talk, brat?" He finally speaks.

Killua looks at him lazily and shrugs, "What better explanation do we have? She'd end up snapping somehow so might as well tell her."

What talk? Have they been speaking against me behind my back? I could still feel the anger that was triggered from our spar as I got up and walked a few feet away. I was a little cautious. Who knows if their talk was an evil plan to eliminate me?

Killua noticed this and chuckled, "Relax, (Y/n). We won't go attacking you or anything. If anything you'd have every right to attack us instead. While you're welcome to do so, we prepare to explain it to you from our point of view."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank everyone who stuck by this book! It makes me happy that you enjoy it enough to still come back despite my slow updates. Things have been busy lately so I don't think I can manage more than two chapters a month. I'm planning on putting out two consecutive chapters everytime so it would be at least worth it to wait for, how is that?


End file.
